


My kind of love.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спорить с Куртом Хаммелом.<br/>И как ему такое только в голову могло прийти?<br/>Должно быть, он был пьян в тот вечер. Или, может, случайно принял наркотики. Такое не было для него нормой, но в заведениях, которые он  посещал, могли подсыпать чего-нибудь в напиток, чтобы сделать тебя более уступчивым, если ты не был достаточно осторожен. И, возможно, он вчера не был.</p><p>Спасибо моей драгоценной бете, <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My kind of love.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105843) by Bay24. 



> Спорить с Куртом Хаммелом.

И как ему такое только в голову могло прийти?

Должно быть, он был пьян в тот вечер. Или, может, случайно принял наркотики. Такое не было для него нормой, но в заведениях, которые он посещал, могли подсыпать чего-нибудь в напиток, чтобы сделать тебя более уступчивым, если ты не был достаточно осторожен. И, возможно, он вчера не был.

Нет, потому что иначе нельзя было объяснить, какого дьявола он так сглупил.

И ведь давно уже усвоил – и на собственной шкуре – что с Хаммелом шутки плохи.

Этот образ наивного паренька был одной лишь видимостью, и, если хотел, милый Хаммел мог быть даже подлее самого Смайта, при этом умудряясь ничуть не терять самоконтроля и ни на йоту не отступать от морали.

А такое было под силу далеко не всякому.

И ведь знал, чёрт возьми, что следовало быть осторожнее.

Но, казалось, что, когда Курт был поблизости, его интеллект наотрез отказывался сотрудничать. И он с изумлением ловил себя на том, что делает вещи, на которые никогда бы в здравом уме не пошёл.

Новый вздох.

И прерывистый стон.

Руки, что ласкают, где только могут дотянуться. Поцелуи без устали, укусы и снова поцелуи.

Это началось именно так.

Когда Себастиан предложил Курту заглянуть ненадолго в зал совета Соловьёв, пустой в этот час ночи, он сделал это только потому, что хотел побыть в компании своего... особенного друга ещё полчасика, прежде чем распрощаться, а комнаты, как его, так и Курта, были заняты, поскольку Трент, сосед Курта, был болен, а у Тэда, соседа Себастиана, гостила девушка все выходные.

Это место было идеальным, чтобы побыть какое-то время вместе, вдали от дыма и от толкотни Scandals, где они провели последние два часа, за танцами и выпивкой.

Разумеется, потом ситуация вышла из-под контроля, как обычно.

А ведь, если бы, в первые дни в Далтоне кто-нибудь сказал ему, что между ними всё сложится именно так, Смайт сперва рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, а затем порвал бы на куски своими руками.

Первая их встреча произошла, когда Себастиан пытался залезть в штаны какого-то первокурсника, а Курт пройти мимо этих двоих, что перекрывали проход с лестницы, по которой он спускался, чтобы войти в столовую.

Самые мягкие эпитеты, которыми они одарили друг друга в тот раз, были: «фригидный педик» и «шлюха».

Во второй раз они увиделись во время прослушивания Смайта на вакансию в Соловьи. В течение всего выступления Себастиана, который исполнял «Uptown girl», они испепеляли друг друга взглядами. И, само собой разумеется, Курт был единственным, кто проголосовал против его вступления. Проиграв.

В третий раз – за которым, к сожалению для обоих, последовали многие другие, в разные моменты и в разных местах – это произошло во время урока химии, которую они, как выяснилось, посещали вместе. Когда профессор понял, что эти двое не выносили друг друга, он, естественно, сделал их партнёрами на весь остаток года.

Таким образом, для всего Далтона вскоре превратилось в забавную рутину, наблюдать, как эти двое замысловато ругались, цепляясь один к другому из-за каждой ничтожной мелочи, и устраивали шутки, зачастую, весьма глупые.

Как в тот раз, когда Курт проходил с голубой кожей почти неделю, из-за красителя, который Себастиан подсыпал в трубопровод в его ванной.

Или как в тот раз, когда Себастиан оказался зарегистрирован на гей-сайте встреч для интима, как мужчина-проститутка, и, пока он пытался насладиться своим кофе за столиком в Lima bean, старые педики или прыщавые подростки присаживались рядом, утверждая, что у них с ним встреча.

Те из Соловьёв, кто наблюдал зарождение истории между Куртом и Блейном, были поражены тем, как тоска Курта из-за отъезда Блейна постепенно уступила место злости, раздражению и затем, наконец, чистому азарту, увлечённого поиска новых способов достать Себастиана, и они решили не вмешиваться в эту странную вражду.

Когда всё в корне изменилось, ни один из двоих, пожалуй, не смог бы точно сказать.

В какой-то момент Себастиан начал воспринимать Курта не только как занозу в заднице, но и как достойного соперника. Поскольку тот был единственным из всей массы знакомых парней, кто за привлекательной внешностью видел его недостатки и заставлял осознать собственные границы. 

 

А Курт, в свою очередь, сумел разглядеть хорошие стороны Смайта – доброту, альтруизм и чувствительность – помимо невыносимых.

Впервые Курт переспал с Себастианом не под влиянием алкоголя, иллюзий, разочарования или тоски. Наоборот, для него это был прекрасный день.

В то утро ему звонил Блейн, как и всегда по утрам в субботу, и они проговорили обо всём на свете в течение почти двух часов. В конце концов, он понял, что скучает по Блейну и всегда будет скучать. Но Блейн теперь жил в Италии и должен был оставаться там ещё два года, после чего, неизвестно куда бы ему пришлось переехать, а сам Курт всё ещё оставался в Огайо, и их жизни должны были продолжаться. Вот так просто. Таким образом, они пообещали не терять друг друга из виду и приняли совместное решение попробовать встречаться с другими парнями.

И Курт испытал странную лёгкость внутри после этого. Впрочем, поразмыслив, он понял, что тут была своя логика. Часть его предпочитала такое решение, чем однажды предать Блейна от отчаяния или боли или оставить его потому, что нашёлся кто-то, кто мог целовать его, ласкать, любоваться им, когда он хотел.

И вот, тем вечером Курт принял вызов Себастиана и пошёл с ним в Scandals, заведение, в котором он никогда до этого не был.

Он на славу повеселился. Несмотря на то, что в какой-то момент появился Карофски, и Курт, скажем так, немного вышел из себя, когда тот подошёл к нему с оправданиями и извинениями, которых Хаммел не желал слышать – не от того, кто мучил его в течение многих лет, угрожал смертью и вынудил покинуть своих друзей… а потом оказался геем, не меньше, чем он, только без его мужества.

Нет, какого чёрта, в самом деле! И пусть Курт прекрасно знал, насколько трудно совершить coming out в таком захолустье как Лайма, ничто не могло служить оправданием всех тех преследований и издевательств. И, честно говоря, боль, которую, безусловно, чувствовал Дэйв, не могла заставить Хаммела забыть то, через что ему пришлось пройти по вине Карофски. Больше того! В тот момент это лишь раздражало его ещё сильней. Потому что Дэйв знал... знал, как это тяжело. И, несмотря на это, не остановился.

В результате, Себастиан был вынужден практически силком вывести Курта наружу, и, не зная, каким ещё способом остановить гневный поток слов обо всех тех вещах, что пошли не так с тех пор, как Блейн уехал, Смайт просто обездвижил его, прижав к ближайшей стене, и страстно поцеловал.

Себастиан всегда плохо соображал под давлением, и физическое взаимодействие было единственным известным ему оружием.

Как бы там ни было, единожды начав, он уже не захотел оторваться от этого увлекательного занятия, и в конце вечера Курт оказался в его постели в Далтоне, обнажённый и потный... и это был самый развязный секс, каким Хаммел когда-либо занимался до этого.  
Даже учитывая, что с Блейном у них было его немало, и совершенно восхитительного.

На следующий день, едва открыв глаза, взглянув друг на друга и вспомнив, что случилось, они, естественно, тут же принялись выкрикивать взаимные оскорбления.

Но не перестали заниматься сексом. По ряду причин. Ни одна из которых не имела ничего общего с беспрерывными стычками, державшими их в постоянном напряжении.

В первую очередь – желание. Себастиан был красивым парнем, бессмысленно было бы отрицать, и умел расшевелить гормоны даже в таком маньяке самоконтроля как Курт. 

Образ же чистого и невинного агнца последнего, скрывавший, как смог убедиться Себастиан, необузданный и смятенный дух, почти без тормозов в сексе, привлекал Смайта, как мало кому это удавалось раньше.

Потом, было раздражение, переходящее в отчаяние. Регулярность, с которой Курт натыкался на подколы Смайта повсюду, всерьёз приводила его к выводу, что единственный способ избавиться от него – это переключить его внимание. А Себастиан понял, что единственный способ заткнуть Курту рот – это, в буквальном смысле, заткнуть его, заняв чем-то другим.

И, помимо всего прочего, была ещё толика одиночества, которое оба испытывали, и с которым ни одному из двоих не удавалось справиться.

Прошло пять месяцев с тех пор, как Блейн уехал. И пусть Курт говорил с ним по телефону чуть ли не каждый день, это было не то же самое. Секс по телефону, который они иногда практиковали, не заполнял образовавшейся пустоты, а напротив, только усугублял положение. В конце концов, он был нормальным восемнадцатилетним парнем, познавшим секс и имевшим счастье (или несчастье) испробовать его с парнем, который знал, как свести с ума одним только прикосновением. И сейчас было совершенно естественно, что ему не хватало интимного физического контакта.  
Его рука могла служить ему сколько угодно верой и правдой, но оставалась слабым утешением.

С Себастианом дело обстояло иначе. Он трахал всё что движется, просто потому, что ему это нравилось, и он не хотел обязательств, поскольку не верил во всю эту хрень. И тем не менее, звенящую пустоту внутри, приближающуюся к вакууму, он чувствовал практически всегда. И вечера по клубам и барам, секс с незнакомцами и упорное нежелание принимать хоть что-то всерьёз, ненадолго приглушили это ощущение. По крайней мере, пока были в новинку. Потом даже это перестало помогать. И он продолжал в том же духе просто по привычке, и ради своеобразного пустого удовольствия, которое в любом случае было лучше, чем полная пустота, что он испытывал без него.

До тех пор, пока не появился Курт. И тот факт, что этот парень не попался сразу в его сети, а вместо этого продолжал бросать ему вызов, часто доводя до грани, то, что сам он при этом находил силы преодолевать собственные ограничения, разжигало в Себастиане азарт и заполняло внутреннюю пустоту совершенно по-новому.

И потом, секс между ними был... интересным.

Отличным от всего, что оба они испробовали до этого момента.

Не лучшим и не худшим.

Другим.

Себастиан знал, что делал, и солидный накопленный опыт превратил его, несомненно, в весьма умелого любовника.

Курт, со своей стороны, безусловно, имел куда меньше опыта, но то, как Блейн его любил, буквально поклоняясь его телу, в те месяцы когда они были вместе, придало ему уверенности в себе и развило способность взаимодействовать с партнером на очень интимном и глубоком уровне.  
Вместе они искрили.

И, казалось, были не в состоянии находиться рядом более получаса, не переходя в горизонтальное положение.  
Что и наблюдалось в настоящий момент, ибо они полулежали на диване натуральной итальянской кожи, полностью поглощённые необузданными поцелуями.

Они не были ещё голыми только потому, что Курт пресекал все попытки Себастиана раздеть его. Потому что с тех пор, как Хантер застукал их в прачечной общежития со спущенными штанами за взаимным минетом и устроил им прямо там, на месте, показательный отчёт вперемешку с абсурдными речами насчёт самоконтроля и силы воли, Курта это настолько смутило, что он решительно отказался от любых физических контактов, более интимных, чем поцелуй, где бы то ни было в стенах Далтона, кроме их комнат.

С дверями, запертыми на ключ, само собой разумеется.

С чем Себастиан был бы даже согласен, поскольку он не был эксгибиционистом, если бы не постоянная потребность чувствовать на себе жар и запах кожи Хаммела, заставляющая его терять терпение.

Они с Куртом, обнажённые, в постели, двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Вот что было бы раем для Себастиана.

И он уже спланировал кое-что в этом роде на следующие выходные.

– Мне нравится, когда ты стонешь как шлюха от одного моего прикосновения, – прошептал Себастиан ему прямо в губы, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

– А мне не нравится, когда ты так меня называешь, и тебе это известно, – ответил Курт сердито.

– Нет, это неправда, – поддел его Себастиан, сокращая расстояние между их губами и вновь овладевая этим ртом, таким сладким и в то же время абсолютно греховным.

Боже! Что только Курт заставлял его испытывать этим ртом.

Себастиан был твёрдо убеждён, что Хаммел мог бы править миром, если бы решил проложить путь к власти одними минетами и поцелуями.  
И на самом деле он знал, что Курт действительно не любил подобных обращений, даже в определённые моменты.

В тот раз, когда они впервые занимались сексом, был момент, когда Курт почувствовал себя целиком во власти Себастиана, и нет, это ощущение ему совершенно не понравилось. Но скоро он понял, что Себастиан таков со всеми своими случайными любовниками, а не только с ним.

Ситуация изменилась, когда за тем разом последовал другой. А потом ещё один. И ещё. И в конце концов они стали, скорее, друзьями, которые трахаются и ругаются, чем просто друзьями.

Себастиан заучил на зубок, что действительно нравилось Курту, и Курт выяснил для себя, чего хотел Смайт. Оба ступили на неизведанные территории и приняли правила игры.

Результат?

Себастиан никогда не признался бы в этом даже под пытками, но он не мог больше обходиться без этого маленького дьявола-искусителя. А Курт, со своей стороны, чувствовал невероятную свободу в объятиях Смайта и не собирался от этого отказываться.

Внезапно Курт с силой отпихнул его от себя и резко сел. 

– Ты слышал? – спросил он испуганно, украдкой оглядываясь вокруг.

Вот ещё один аспект в Хаммеле, который сводил Себастиана с ума. В такие моменты ему удавалось сохранять самое невинное и скромное выражение, какое Смайту когда-либо приходилось видеть на чьём-то лице. А ведь Себастиан прекрасно знал, что этот ангелок порой мог быть гораздо более развратным, чем даже сам Себастиан. И от этого сносило крышу. Он никогда не был уверен, чего можно ожидать от Хаммела.

– Это ты стонал слишком громко, – съехидничал Себастиан, забавляясь его сердитым видом, и принялся покусывать ему ушко. Это было одним из слабых мест Курта.

Тот опять застонал от прикосновения горячего языка Себастиана к своей коже, но тут же снова оттолкнул его от себя и встал с дивана.  
У него были отличные тормоза. К сожалению. Даже в самых жарких сексуальных ситуациях он был в состоянии остановиться, казалось, без малейшего усилия. И это было тем, что Себастиану не слишком в нём нравилось.

– Я видел Чендлера сегодня, – сказал вдруг Курт, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и направляясь к пианино, которое занимало часть стены возле камина.

– В самом деле? – спросил с преувеличенным безразличием Себастиан, на деле начиная уже заводиться. Потому что именно такую реакцию вызывал у него Чендлер, и Курт знал это прекрасно.

Этот... прыгучий недоросток имел отвратительную привычку забрасывать Курта до смешного сиропными сообщениями, полными комплиментов и двусмысленностей о пушистых котятах и звёздном небосводе, а Курт говорил, что это очень мило.

Себастиан с удовольствием прикончил бы его собственными руками. Может, придушив одной из жутких шапочек из его богатого арсенала.

 

Но на деле он старался выглядеть равнодушным и избегать его как чумы, чтобы не поддаться импульсу засунуть его голову в первый же свободный унитаз.

Он знал, что Курт принимает эти псевдо авансы, так как это был тот аспект отношений, которого ему не хватало. И которого Себастиан не мог ему дать. И ведь он даже попытался два или три раза быть милым с ним, рискуя при этом заработать себе язву, к тому же. Но каждый раз, как он отправлял ему какое-нибудь приторное, по его оценке, сообщение, его тут же охватывала паника, и он не знал, как продолжать… таким образом, он ступал на более привычную для него почву и, кто знает как, обмен сообщениями превращался в секстинг.

– Он попросил меня сопровождать его на Сэди Хокинс в его школе, – продолжил Курт, делая вид, что не заметил злости в его голосе и тыкая наугад в клавиши пианино.

– На Сэди приглашают дамы, так что не нахожу ничего странного в этом. Что мне кажется абсурдным, так это тот факт, что есть ещё школы, которые устраивают подобную херню. Это общественная школа, верно? – спросил вдруг Себастиан искренне обеспокоенный другим аспектом жизни Курта.

– Да, но Чендлер говорит, что это не составит проблемы. В его школе политика нулевой терпимости к любым проявлениям насилия, как и здесь, – ответил Хаммел, понимая, к чему был тот вопрос. – Я согласился. Мне идея кажется милой. Это будет в следующую субботу. Ты не против?

Ещё как против! На ту субботу он уже забронировал небольшой домик в горах для них двоих. И окей, Себастиан не предупредил Курта, но только потому, что намеревался сделать ему сюрприз.

Это была бы своеобразная годовщина для них.

В ту субботу исполнялось ровно пять месяцев тех пор, когда они начали трахаться как ёжики на каждой доступной горизонтальной поверхности.

Единственное, что вообще стоило отмечать, по мнению Себастиана.

– Если тебе это в радость, – отрезал он без малейшего намёка на всё это, однако. И, поднявшись, отправился открыть окно, чтобы выкурить сигарету.

– Ты уверен? У тебя точно не было других планов для нас? – спросил Курт, продолжая бренчать мелодию, которая сейчас смутно напоминала отрывок из какого-то мюзикла. Скорее всего так и было, учитывая страсть Хаммела к этому жанру.

Себастиан хотел бы сделать вид, что не заметил оттенка неодобрения в голосе Курта, но он так хорошо успел изучить каждый его нюанс, что это было практически невозможно. Поэтому, обернувшись, с показным спокойствием он сказал:  
– Кто тебе доложил? Болтушка Стерлинг или Дюваль Вездесущий?

Впрочем, каким бы ни был ответ, виноват был он сам, в любом случае. Спрашивать у этих двух идиотов совета, где в окрестностях можно найти милое местечко для романтического уик-энда, запершись в комнате… о чём он только думал? Это же как если бы он собственными руками запалил фитиль их любопытства, который, очевидно, не погас, пока они не докопались до истины и не разболтали всё Курту.

И прощай сюрприз.

– Стерлинг. Итак... Что ты хотел отметить? Первый раз, когда я отсосал тебе, или первый раз, когда допустил к своей заднице? – попытался пошутить Курт, но Себастиан почувствовал, что в этом вопросе было нечто большее.

Курт хотел больше опровержения, нежели подтверждения.

Он надеялся, что Себастиан намеревался отметить что-то большее. Может, что-нибудь до отвращения романтическое, вроде их первого поцелуя. Или просто начало… того, что было между ними, чем бы оно ни было.

Как раз то, чего Себастиан не мог ему дать.

Да, безусловно, Андерсон слишком его избаловал. Хаммелу никогда не найти другого мужчины, готового на вечерние марафоны фильмов, если только речь не о порно. У него больше не будет парня, распевающего ему серенады посреди улицы. И не потому, что геи не умеют быть романтичными, развенчаем миф, а просто потому, что геи – это мужчины, которые бегают за другими мужчинами и не думают обо всех этих глупостях.

Когда ты гетеро, мужская вселенная сталкивается с женской, и тебе приходится следовать определённому протоколу, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Ужины, цветы, подарки, более или менее дорогие, ухаживание, более или менее долгое, в ожидании момента, когда дама может сказать «да» и не показаться шлюхой. Но, если ты гей, все это ни к чему. Если хочешь траха – просишь траха, если хочешь спеть – просишь спеть…

Таково было убеждение Себастиана. И хотя Курт всегда говорил, что гей –прежде всего человек, и как таковой заключает в себе тысячи переменных, как и все люди, Смайт оставался уверен в своей правоте.

Конечно, если бы он на секундочку остановился, чтобы подумать об этом чуть больше, прежде всего, ему пришлось бы согласиться, что Queer as Folk всего лишь фильм, а не Библия, и тогда, возможно, задался бы многими вопросами относительно этих переменных, которые привели к тому, что он связался с таким претенциозным перфекционистом и моралистом, как Хаммел. А Курт, с другой стороны, возможно, спросил бы себя, как такой пылкий романтик как он, ценящий прикосновения кончиков пальцев больше, чем самый лучший минет – не то чтобы он пренебрегал минетами, разумеется – как мог он сойтись с таким неразборчивым типом, который думает только о том, чтобы развлекаться, и избегает обязательств.

Ну... на самом деле, Курт уже делал это, честно говоря.

– Без разницы. В тот вечер случилось и то, и другое, если не ошибаюсь, – только и сказал в ответ Себастиан, выныривая из этих размышлений.

Он никогда бы не произнёс вслух, что на самом деле прекрасно помнил, когда в точности они впервые поцеловались. И когда Курт в первый раз остался спать с ним после секса, вместо того, чтобы сбежать. Или, как и почему они решили начать... то, что было между ними.

Чёрт возьми, это было так по-девчачьи, и нет, он ни за что не мог в этом признаться.

– Ну, стало быть, ничего важного, можно и отложить, нет? Если я правильно помню, два дня спустя я позволил тебе сделать ту вещь с пробкой. Мы могли бы отпраздновать это, правильно? – Ах, вот и она. Очевидная и неприкрытая злость, которую Курт уже даже не пытался скрывать.

– На самом деле, это то, что больше не повторилось и осталось уникальным в своем роде событием; я бы сказал, оно заслуживает почестей, – подхватил Себастиан, хотя это было вовсе не то, что он хотел бы сказать, и, честно говоря, ему было глубоко наплевать на те все игрушки и приёмы, которые они с Куртом использовали во время секса. Но было яснее ясного, куда мог зайти этот разговор, и с него, как и с Хаммела, было довольно этого дерьма.

Он не был Андерсоном. Он был мудаком, подонком, эгоистичным ублюдком. Он не был бескорыстным, хрупким мальчиком, который изо всех сил старался быть совершенным в своем несовершенстве. Он не любил – он трахался.

Почему этого не может быть достаточно? Если им хорошо вместе, если они оба развлекаются, если это приятный способ набраться опыта, почему этого недостаточно? Им всего восемнадцать, не тридцать, ради всего святого!

Настоящий бардак – и это был действительно бардак, который продолжался уже пару месяцев – начинался, когда у Курта прорывалась наружу необходимость определить то, что было между ними… дать этому имя, прозвище, повесить ярлык, что угодно.

В такие вот моменты у Себастиана наступал кризис.

Он уже отказался от других любовников ради того, чтобы Курт чувствовал себя комфортно. Пусть Хаммел никогда не просил его об этом, он понял, что это именно то, что ему было нужно. И, с его точки зрения, это было большой жертвой. Ну, может, не такой уж и большой, учитывая, что Курта ему было вполне достаточно, но все-таки... это всё равно был отказ.

Он не мог позволить ещё и на поводок себя посадить. Курт и так держал его за яйца. Чего ещё надо?

Но Хаммел становился всё более чувствительным в отношении этого вопроса в последнее время. Почти нетерпимым к попыткам Себастиана отвлечь его. И, зачастую, они цапались из-за самых нелепых вещей. В точности, как влюблённая парочка, которой не являлись.

Курт хотел конкретный термин, чтобы определить то, кем они были. Хотел ясности. Он хотел знать, что Себастиан чувствовал к нему.

Но Себастиан не соглашался ни говорить об этих вещах, ни признавать, что, возможно, помимо постоянного желания трахнуть его в любом месте и в каждой возможной позиции, было нечто гораздо большее.

Потому что… что случится, если вдруг окажется, что он ошибся?

Что произойдёт, когда секс между ними утратит новизну и станет привычным? Что случится, когда познание тела другого неизбежно достигнет своего пика, и всё сделается скучным и уже изведанным?

Получится у них заменить это чем-то другим, или они слишком разные? Какая-то часть Себастиана боялась, что так и есть. Слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе вне постели. И если они попытаются построить что-то другое, в итоге, пострадают. Оба.

И в любом случае, Себастиан не был создан для таких вещей.

А Курт устал от этой их вечной подспудной схватки несказанного, чтобы не ослабеть. Чтобы не опустить руки.

– Секс. Вот всё, что имеет значение для Себастиана Смайта , – выплюнул Курт и встал, мрачно глядя на него.

– Ярлыки. Вот всё, что интересует Курта Хаммела, – парировал тот, не отступая, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он не намерен сдаваться. –Разница между нами в том, что я могу отказаться от секса. Мне кажется, я уже сделал это, чтобы трахаться только с тобой. И с тобой всё подчинено определённым правилам и расписанию. Ты безо всей этой фигни жить не можешь, верно?

– И что в этом плохого? Что плохого в том, чтобы хотеть открытку на праздник, песни по телефону перед сном или маленькие милые жесты вроде подарка или завтрака в постель? Разве не эти вещи показывают, что кто-то тебя знает? Знает, какой кофе тебе нравится, какие фильмы и книги ты любишь?

– Посмотрим… Я знаю, какие позиции тебе нравятся. Знаю, что ты любишь грубый секс и не пренебрегаешь самыми изощренными эротическими игрушками, несмотря на этот твой невинный вид. И я знаю, каких зон твоего тела коснуться, чтобы свести с ума в две секунды. Всё это не означает, что я знаю тебя?

– Секс, видишь? Опять только и исключительно секс, – подчеркнул ещё раз раздражённо Курт, вновь усаживаясь на диван.

Они снова ссорились из-за того, что ни один из них не был в силах измениться. Или хотя бы хотел этого. Они пошли навстречу друг другу во многих вопросах в течение этих пяти месяцев, но в этом никто из них, казалось, не желал уступать другому.

– Я уже сказал, не я тот, кто намертво зациклен на своём, а ты, – не отступая, повторил Себастиан, останавливаясь перед ним с сигаретой, что вхолостую дымилась в его пальцах. Он так ни разу и не затянулся. Курт не любил целовать его, когда его дыхание пахло дымом.

– Докажи, – ответил Курт, внезапно сменив недовольный тон на почти весёлый, и когда он вскинул голову, странный свет озарял его прекрасные глаза. Было ясно, что в его голове под идеальной укладкой зрела какая-то идея, и это никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего для Себастиана.

– Что? – спросил тот растерянно и немного обеспокоенно. Ну, неужели нельзя было просто вернуться к прерванным поцелуям?

– Докажи, что можешь обойтись без секса в течение недели. Неделя без минетов, дрочки и, естественно, полноценного траха...

Окей. Нет. Может быть.

Что это такое сейчас было? Вызов?

– Нет… повтори-ка ещё раз.

– Ты меня понял, – сказал Курт, пожав плечами и самодовольно глядя на Себастиана. Да. Это, безусловно, был вызов. И из тех, которые Хаммел, очевидно, рассчитывал выиграть с лёгкостью.

В самом деле, как можно было ожидать, что он добровольно останется без секса на неделю?

Это было из области фантастики.

Но если Курт считал, что будет так легко прижать его спиной к стене, он жестоко заблуждался. Никогда не стоит спорить со Смайтом.

Особенно, если в качестве приза маячит нечто столь заманчивое для него.

– Ладно, я в деле, – ответил он решительно. – Но, если выиграю я, ты прекратишь попытки дать имя нашим отношениям. Ты примешь их такими, какие они есть, и не станешь требовать от меня ничего большего, – добавил Себастиан, уверенный, что поймал Курта в ловушку.

Две вещи могли показаться слишком разными. Но на самом деле, ожидать, чтобы Хаммел не выражал собственные чувства каждую минуту и согласился на отношения, вроде их, основанные исключительно на одном безудержном сексе и чистом удовольствии, без какого-либо рода обязательств, было действительно, как просить... ну, как просить Себастиана не заниматься сексом целую неделю, вот именно.

Та же самая фантастика.

Оба действительно рисковали попасть в итоге в сумасшедший дом.

Себастиан однажды подарил ему футболку с надписью «глупый романтик». Курт воспринял это как очень милый жест. Вот жаль только, что Себастиан сделал это лишь с целью подразнить его.

– Если я проиграю, – продолжил он, не останавливаясь, – я позволю тебе дать определение наших отношений. И даже больше. Я сделаю всё, чтобы соответствовать во всём тому, кем ты решишь, я должен быть.

– Ты имеешь в виду?.. – начал Курт, в то время как задорный огонёк снова зажигал его глаза надеждой и радостью.

– Ты понял. Я буду твоим парнем, официально, если тебе нужен парень, и буду делать всю ту хрень, что обычно делает парень. Но если выиграю я, ты навсегда оставишь меня в покое. И будешь довольствоваться... тем, что мы есть. Согласен? – спросил Себастиан, протягивая руку, чтобы скрепить уговор.

Когда Курт встал и сжал его руку, он подумал, что победа у него в кармане.

Бедный наивный дурачок!

Он допускал ошибку в двух основополагающих пунктах.

Во-первых, переоценивал себя.

Во-вторых, недооценивал Курта.

Большая ошибка. В которой в тот момент он совершенно не отдавал себе отчёта.

– А теперь, Курт… спор вступит в силу завтра утром. Так, как насчёт того, чтобы заставить меня как следует запомнить, что я теряю на целую неделю? – прошептал вдруг Себастиан хриплым голосом, собственнически притягивая его к себе за талию.

По его мнению, они говорили уже чересчур много в тот вечер – пришло время действовать. И если ему предстояло недельное воздержание, стоило потрудиться оставить достойные воспоминания.

– Хммм… не в общественном месте, не там, где другие могут нас увидеть, Бас, ты же знаешь, – ответил Курт, но его голос прозвучал слабо и не слишком уверенно, не силах обмануть другого ни на минуту.

Он тоже хотел этого. В точности, как сам Себастиан.

И это всегда было так.

– В последний раз, Курт. Только чтобы… ввести меня в искушение... что скажешь? – И это был отличный ход, Себастиан знал. Помахать перед носиком Курта этим конкретным оружием. Он бы ни за что не отступил. –Разденься, – скомандовал он уверенным, хоть и тихим голосом, полным желания.

Курт кивнул и оттолкнул от себя Себастиана, чтобы исполнить приказ. Оба быстро скинули одежду. Сейчас было не время и не место для игр, хотя обычно им это нравилось.

Оставшись голым, Себастиан принялся ласкать его, помогая окончательно избавиться ото всех тех слоёв, в которые Хаммел облачался, когда мог.  
Курт позволил себе мгновение полюбоваться его обнаженным телом, вновь поражаясь всей той силе, словно в первый раз.

Впрочем, как и всегда.

Он не сдержал жалобный стон от воспоминания о том, что он чувствовал, когда другой двигался в нём без пощады и жалости, и на секунду усомнился, а выдержит ли он сам целую неделю без этого. Этот стон, казалось, зажёг что-то в Себастиане, который, закончив раздевать его, замер, наслаждаясь зрелищем, пока Курт стоял перед ним без одежды, просто позволяя смотреть на себя.

– Боже, как же я хочу тебя! – прорычал он низким хриплым голосом. Полным желания.

Тогда, продолжая смотреть на него, Курт сделал шаг назад, отступая от него ещё раз, до тех пор, пока не уселся на стол главы совета Соловьёв. 

– По крайней мере, в течение этой недели воздержания, когда мы будем здесь репетировать перед региональными, у тебя будут славные воспоминания, – съехидничал Хаммел, положив палец в рот, начиная посасывать его и раздвигая ноги самым непристойным образом.

Себастиан обожал эту сторону в Курте. Это была та его часть, которую мало кто удостоился чести видеть, и он был благодарен за то, что стал одним из счастливчиков. Одним из избранных.

Принимая это приглашение, снова замаскированное под вызов, он шагнул вперёд и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, а его руки немедленно опустились на член Курта, уже полностью затвердевший, благодаря его же стараниям.

– Сегодня можешь ещё побыть сентиментальным, так что… целуй меня Курт. Прошу тебя, – просьба прозвучала больше как приказ. Приказ, которому Курт был рад повиноваться. Но прежде он не мог не подразнить его немного.

– А если мне не хочется? – выдохнул он, дрожа под прикосновениями рук Себастиана, которые твердо удерживали Хаммела на поверхности стола, в то время как его губы исследовали шею.

– Окей. Не можешь просто сказать «Да, Бас»? – спросил тот несколько раздражённым тоном. – Почему ты вечно должен превращать всякий разговор в чёртову дискуссию... – Но Себастиан даже не закончил фразу, решив, что есть более интересные вещи, которыми они могут заняться в этот момент, и что не стоит тратить столь ценное время на перепалку. Ему нельзя будет коснуться этого тела и этих губ в течение недели. И к чёрту всё остальное. 

Он оттянул волосы Курта назад, чтобы получить доступ к шее, и тот издал низкий стон.

Затем Себастиан принялся мучить его шею не слишком слабыми укусами, тут же зализывая их. Он любил метить Курта. Ему нравилась идея, что другие увидят его отметины, не зная, что это он их оставил.

– Я заставлю тебя кричать, Курт, – прохрипел Себастиан ему прямо в ухо. –Ты знаешь, нельзя чтобы нас услышали, иначе нас исключат обоих, поэтому… когда почувствуешь, что хочешь кричать от удовольствия, займи чем-нибудь рот. Моим языком. Моими пальцами... моим членом, если он не будет занят в другом месте... ясно? – Затем, не дожидаясь ответа, он поднёс пальцы ко рту Курта, и надавливая с силой на его губы, заставил раскрыть их. Что тот немедленно и сделал.

Было потрясающе наблюдать за тем, как он увлечённо сосал их, будто это был член, и от его запаха у Себастиана кружило голову.

Вынув без церемоний пальцы изо рта любовника, он развернул его, укладывая животом на поверхности стола, а затем мгновенно скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь Курта, не подготавливая.

Курт ахнул в первый момент от боли из-за не слишком деликатных действий Себастиана, но вспомнив, что не должен шуметь, он прикусил кулак, привыкая к этому вторжению. Вскоре, однако, пришло и удовольствие, потому что было много вещей, которые Бас умел в сексе, и среди них, забота и внимательность, с которыми он готовил Курта. Даже в такие моменты лихорадочной спешки. 

– Больше, Бас, – взмолился Курт, задыхаясь, в то время как его бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись назад.

Себастиан не стал спрашивать, уверен ли он, а просто кивнул со сдавленным вздохом, и, не задерживаясь, достал два пальца, чтобы тут же заменить их тремя.

Курт застыл от жжения, и Себастиан, казалось, понял это, потому что взялся снова мучить его шею укусами, чтобы отвлечь.

Пальцы, которые двигались неустанно, открывая его, вдруг попали в цель, задев комок нервов внутри Курта, и он застонал в голос, откидывая назад голову.

Похоже, он не собирался контролировать адский шум, который производил, и Себастиан знал, что именно так будет. Потому что Курт забывал про тормоза, когда трахался. В точности как он сам.

Себастиан ударил снова в то место, и Курт закричал от удовольствия.

– Чшшш, Курт, я же велел не кричать, или мне придётся наказать тебя.

– Хммм, и когда... блять... когда ты собираешься сделать это? Через неделю, когда сможешь снова трахнуть меня, уже как мой парень? – поддел его Курт, и Себастиан сорвался.

Без предупреждения, не ожидая, чтобы Курт сказал, готов он или нет, Себастиан вынул пальцы. 

Внезапно он снова перевернул его на спину и схватил за ноги, закидывая их себе на плечи, притягивая ближе, после чего, безо всякой деликатности, помогая себе одной рукой, приставил член к его входу, а затем толкнулся внутрь с силой, проникая полностью одним плавным движением и улыбаясь, когда отчётливо услышал стон боли, сорвавшийся с губ Курта. Если он должен блюсти воздержание в течение недели, то сделает так, чтобы Курт не забыл, каково это, ощущать его внутри себя. Чтобы это воздержание было в тягость и ему тоже.

– Чёрт, Курт, как же хорошо внутри тебя. Я мог бы кончить даже не двигаясь, – невольно вырвалось у Себастиана. Потому что, действительно, находиться внутри Курта, в этой влажной жаркой тесноте, было райским наслаждением для него. Он и сам не мог бы объяснить этого, но так оно и было.

Вскоре после этого – не прошло ещё достаточно времени, чтобы Курт успел привыкнуть – Себастиан крепко схватил его за бёдра, удерживая на одном месте, и используя как точку опоры, вышел почти полностью, прежде чем надавить снова с силой вперёд, издавая громкий стон.

Курт тоже застонал, но это было больше от боли, чем от удовольствия.

Себастиан понял это, но не остановился. Он был эгоистом в некоторых вещах, когда трахал Курта. И сейчас он нуждался в этом. В ощущении кожи против кожи, пота, что помогал скользить. Он не собирался сдерживаться. И удовольствие придёт, он знал, и для Курта, рано или поздно. Нужно было только продолжать двигаться.

Так он и сделал.

Снова почти полностью наружу, так что только головка оставалась зажатой внутри Курта, и снова вперёд.

И он начал толкаться в него с большей силой, слыша отчётливые шлепки от ударов кожи о кожу.

Себастиан всегда был таким. Не сдерживался и не щадил себя, и Курт не отступал. Никогда.

Вскоре слабые всхлипывания Курта от боли постепенно превратились в стоны чистого удовольствия, эхом вторя Себастиану. Смайт моментально уловил перемену.

И только тогда позволил себе спросить тихо:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя сильнее, Курт? Скажи мне, детка… чтобы тебе казалось, будто ты чувствуешь мой член внутри ещё несколько дней? – Ересь несусветная, по сути, но из тех, что они любили говорить в определенные моменты.

– Да, блять, Бас, да! Сделай это! – отозвался Курт, с закрытыми глазами мотая головой из стороны в сторону и дрожа в экстазе.  
Себастиану большего и не требовалось.

В тот же момент он утратил остатки самоконтроля, увеличивая темп и силу толчков.

– Мать твою, Курт, ты такой узкий! Как тебе это удаётся после того, как я трахал тебя каждый день последние пять месяцев? Как? – Себастиан и сам уже не понимал, что говорит, но это не имело значения.

– Это для тебя, Бастиан, всегда и только для тебя. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

О, нет, ни за что, подумал Себастиан. Не этой ночью, по крайней мере.

Единственными моментами мира и согласия с самим собой были те, когда он погружался в тело Курта. Он не отказался бы от этого ни за что на свете. Никогда.

Грядущая неделя будет тяжёлой ещё и поэтому. Но он выдержит, не уступая, и после получит Курта на своих условиях, не страшась потерять его только из-за собственной неспособности говорить о чувствах.

И Курту не будет недоставать всех этих глупых «Я люблю тебя», когда Себастиан снова сможет трахать его.

Эта мысль вызвала у него улыбку, и он потянул за волосы своего мужчину, и застонал, когда Курт притворно ахнул при этом.

Себастиан знал, что Хаммелу нравится, когда он тянул его волосы. Это был их общий кинк, которым оба наслаждались, из раза в раз. Всегда.

– Курт, кричи. Хочу слышать, что тебе нравится. Плевать, если тебя услышат. Мне нужно запомнить твои стоны, когда я внутри тебя. Умоляю.  
И Курт был единственным, кого Себастиан когда-либо умолял.

Он сжал челюсти, когда Курт, подчиняясь его просьбе, начал стонать вволю и просить большего. Не переставая с силой входить и выходить из него, он наклонился к его шее и укусил почти со злостью, в то время как пальцы впивались в кожу между изгибом спины Курта и верхней частью зада.

– Чёрт, Бас, да… так… так прекрасно… – Так и было. Действительно. Это всегда было прекрасно между ними.

Курт протянул руку и ущипнул чувствительную кожу на заднице Смайта и, шлёпнув, крепко вцепился в неё.

Он не хотел провоцировать его. Хотел только подогнать немного, если такое было возможно.

Себастиан ответил ему рыком, и Курт с улыбкой раскрыл ладонь на его заднице и начал сопровождать движения Себастиана.

Себастиан продолжал двигать бедрами, почти царапая его кожу на пояснице и наблюдая за лицом Курта, искаженным в гримасе удовольствия.

Стол под Куртом двигался вместе с ними, и вещи, что ещё оставались на нём, падали одна за другой, но ни одного это не волновало.

Они создавали немыслимый грохот.

Но в тот момент, ни Курта, ни Себастиана не тронуло бы, даже явись туда Соловьи в полном составе, чтобы полюбоваться на них. Они бы всё равно не остановились.

– Я так близко, Бас... так близко, люби... – произнёс Курт, но не закончил фразу. Себастиан отчетливо видел, как он закусил губы, чтобы не дать слову сорваться.

Любимый.

Курт никогда не позволял себе говорить определённые вещи, но в некоторые моменты, иногда, у него вырывалось какое-нибудь слово, вроде этого. Себастиана это пугало чертовски. Но иногда ему случалось задаваться вопросом, а действительно ли было бы так ужасно слышать, как Курт зовёт его так? 

Только вот, он не хотел себе отвечать. Не хотел знать. Поэтому он увеличил силу толчков, чтобы потеряться в удовольствии и не думать об этом. Теперь он уже буквально вдалбливался в Курта, подбрасывая его бёдра вверх при каждом ударе.

– Блять, тогда давай, кончи! – зарычал Себастиан.

На этих словах их взгляды встретились – два магнита, что притягивали друг друга со страстью и толикой чего-то неопределённого, чему они ещё не дали имени – а бёдра Курта начали приподниматься навстречу всё более частым толчкам Себастиана.

– Ты не забудешь обо мне, на этой неделе, правда, Бас? – спросил вдруг Курт мягким голосом, который прозвучал немного странно, учитывая то, чем они занимались.

– Нет. Никогда. Чёрт, Курт, дай мне кончить. Давай! Возьми его весь. Возьми всего меня!.. – взмолился вдруг Себастиан, и Курт сделал это. Он увеличил размах встречных движений.

Неизвестно, сколько так продолжалось. Им казалось, часы, но, должно быть, прошло лишь несколько минут.

Внезапно Себастиан застонал громче и снова зарычал. На этот раз – имя Курта, когда кончил внутри него. И Курт последовал за ним вскоре после этого, даже ни разу не притронувшись к себе, пока Себастиан, не останавливаясь, сопровождал движениями волны оргазма до самого конца.  
Себастиан распластался полностью на Курте, и они застыли так на несколько минут, выравнивая дыхание.

Оба спрашивали себя, чем обернётся для них эта неделя, наслаждаясь последними минутами близости, и Курт ласково поглаживал волосы Себастиана, а тот лениво обсыпал его шею нежными поцелуями.

Действительно что-то изменится?

Один из двоих, безусловно, должен будет уступить. И это будет не Себастиан.

Так же, более или менее, думал и Курт. Не ему придётся сдаться.

Вот так.

Именно так и началась эта сумасшедшая неделя.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро, в понедельник, первый, по факту, день спора, всё оказалось не так уж скверно, как Себастиан представлял.

По взаимной договоренности, Курт переехал в его комнату, чтобы приглядывать за ним и следить за исполнением условий.

Себастиан, которому, в общем и целом, вовсе не претила компания Курта двадцать четыре часа в сутки, хотя он никогда бы в этом не признался, воспринял это спокойно, хоть такое соседство и означало быть непрерывно подверженным соблазну на собственной территории.

Его не обеспокоило даже то, что Курт изъял у него мобильник и компьютер, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не будет связываться ни с кем из его трах-приятелей ради виртуального секса, когда Хаммела не будет рядом. Всё равно Себастиан не занимался ничем подобным уже несколько месяцев, но в уговоре было условие, что Бас не только не мог заниматься сексом как таковым, но и не должен был иметь дела ни с чем, имеющим отношение к сексу. А посему, никаких видео порно. Никакой дрочки в душе. Никакого секстинга.

Вообще ничего.

Этот ход Курту подсказал Блейн, учитывая, как активно они использовали такие средства в первое время их разлуки.

Курт отправил ему сообщение, под бдительным присмотром Себастиана, где кратко объяснял условия ставки. Он не набрал привычное «XOXO» в конце предложения и не добавил традиционного «Скучаю» или «Люблю тебя», только потому, что Бас зорко отслеживал каждое слово и мог неправильно это истолковать.

Курт продолжал делать всё это из чувства привязанности. Привязанности, которая, возможно, останется с ним навсегда.

Блейн ответил только: «Вы оба сумасшедшие», а затем предложил некоторые добавочные правила.

Демонстрируя таким образом, что в полной мере понял смысл сообщения, умолчания включительно. Очевидно, Блейн знал о них. Не все, конечно. Но знал, что между Куртом и Смайтом что-то происходило. Как и Курт знал о том англичанине, который посещал школу Блейна в Риме и с которым тот встречался. И, кто знает, может быть, их отношения были схожи со связью между Куртом и Себастианом. Много секса, мало болтовни.

Такое не было в стиле Блейна, но, с другой стороны, и Курт не ожидал от себя подобного пятью месяцами раньше.

Было странно думать об этом, но эти мысли не приносили больше боли. Только чуточку ностальгии.

Тэд согласился на этот временный переезд только потому, что Трент всегда имел запас вкусных сладостей, бесхитростно припрятанных в ящике его тумбочки. И потом, он знал, как обстояли дела между ними. На самом деле, он был одним из немногих, кто действительно знал это.

Волей-неволей, после всех тех раз, когда он заставал их в весьма компрометирующих позах у них в комнате, не сделать соответствующие выводы, было бы невозможно. И он не мог не заметить, что в последнее время между ними наблюдалась некоторая напряжённость, а посему решил, что немного времени вместе могло бы пойти им на пользу.

Тэд однозначно предпочитал Смайта, когда рядом с ним был Курт.

И предпочитал Курта с улыбкой, которую только Себастиан умел у него вызвать.

Положительным моментом для обоих было то, что, не имея общих занятий в тот день, они почти не встречались. Даже в столовой или на репетиции Соловьёв, поскольку у Курта была контрольная по алгебре на следующий день, и он провёл вторую половину дня в библиотеке, готовясь к ней. Таким образом, Себастиан не имел чрезмерных искушений и, занятый с Хантером подбором новых номеров и задачками для теста по математике, почти и не думал о сексе. К тому же, зрелище, которое представляли запыхавшиеся под метафорической плетью Хантера Соловьи, пытающиеся выучить новую хореографию, было самым антиэротическим, что только Себастиан мог себе представить. Если исключить Трента с голым торсом, поедающего зефир, естественно.

Курт, со своей стороны, поглощённый занятиями, а затем новой хореографией, которую ему пришлось разучивать позже с Джеффом, даже и не вспоминал о споре. По крайней мере, до вечера.

И именно тем вечером Себастиан понял, насколько он был наивен, и как недооценивал поистине дьявольскую натуру Хаммела.

Вернувшись в комнату после изнурительной тренировки по лакроссу, он застал Курта, лежащим на его кровати в одном только крошечном полотенце, затянутом на пояснице. Он явно только что вышел из душа, и Курт обожал не вытираясь обсыхать на воздухе даже в холодные месяцы, как сейчас.

И если было что-то, что Себастиан любил до безумия, так это вылизывать ещё влажную и пахнущую гелем для душа кожу Курта.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он ошарашено, пытаясь подавить импульс наброситься на него и сделать своим в то же мгновение.

– Прости… – прошептал в ответ Курт, медленно заливаясь краской. – Просто, подушка пахла тобой, вот я и...

Э, нет! Так не пойдёт. Это уже было несправедливо.

Как он мог выглядеть так чертовски эротично и в то же время стыдливо, что мозг Себастиана превратился в кашицу?

– Извини, я не подумал о твоей ситуации, – произнёс затем Курт притворно расстроенным тоном, тут же насторожившим Смайта. – То есть… в теории, я тоже должен провести неделю в воздержании, но, в отличие от тебя, – продолжил он, медленно поднимаясь с кровати и позволяя полотенцу скользнуть чуть ниже на бёдра, пока он приближался к нему, – я могу позаботиться о себе, закрывшись в ванной и думая о тебе. Снова и снова. Если захочу.

У Себастиана с уст слетел слабый стон, потому что одна только мысль о Курте, что ласкает себя, думая о нём, заставляла его полностью терять контроль.

Он взглянул на Курта, который в тот момент наблюдал за ним с довольным выражением.

Ну, естественно. Он делал это намеренно, маленькая язва. Как можно было не ожидать чего-то подобного от Хаммела?

– Хммм, сожалею, Курт, – сказал тогда Себастиан, склонившись к нему ровно настолько, чтобы подыграть, но не поддаться аромату и жару его тела. – Если ты пытаешься ввести меня в искушение, чтобы обманом выиграть, тебе придется постараться гораздо сильнее. 

Затем, не добавляя ничего больше, он отвернулся, с намеренной медлительностью снял пропитанную потом футболку и вошёл в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь.

Только тогда с его губ сорвался еще один приглушённый стон, и он бессильно сполз по двери на пол, закрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоиться.

– Не забывай правила, Смайт! – раздался внезапно обеспокоенный крик Курта по ту сторону двери, заставляя его испуганно подпрыгнуть. – Тебе нельзя даже мастурбировать в течение всей этой недели, помнишь? И чтоб ты знал, я установил маленькие видеокамеры в ванной комнате. Так что, не пытайся меня провести!

Что, зная Хаммела, вполне могло быть правдой… очень даже запросто. Проклятье!

– Ты сделал это, чтобы я не мог подрочить, или чтобы наслаждаться зрелищем, которого будешь лишён целую неделю? – поддел Себастиан, пытаясь вывести его из себя и заставить хитростью и обманом начать говорить о том, что он испытывал в этот момент. Неудовлетворение, гнев, дикое желание. Смайт знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не понимать – так оно и было. Но Курт должен был признать это.

– Ах, тебе хотелось бы узнать, могу поклясться, – буркнул тот, заметно понижая голос. Явный признак того, что он пытался сохранять контроль и не наделать ошибок.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что если бы ты меня не проинформировал, и я занялся бы ручной работой под душем, сейчас победа уже была бы у тебя в руках… правда, Хаммел? – спросил тогда Себастан ехидно. Их стычки всегда странным образом поднимали ему настроение.

За этими словами наступило гробовое молчание. За которым последовало громкое и отчётливое «Блять!» Курта, и Себастьян не смог сдержать искреннего смеха.

Нечасто можно было услышать от Курта ругательства. Но когда такое случалось, это означало, что он был в крайнем нервном напряжении. Или возбуждён по каким-либо другим причинам.

Как бы там ни было, после этого он больше ничего не услышал и, полностью раздевшись, влез под душ, время от времени бросая взгляд по сторонам. Стены. Мебель... Не было заметно ничего подозрительного. Но он имел дело с Куртом, так что, ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. А посему, в конце концов, он решил избавиться от неуместной эрекции единственно возможным способом. Смайт начал думать о вещах неприглядных, вроде обнажённых женщин. Пьяных, блюющих рядом со Scandals. Ника с голым торсом, распевающего «I'm sexy and i know it». Бррррр!..

Он вышел только когда был уверен, что совершенно успокоился, и что Курт спит, спеша забраться к себе в постель. И всё бы ничего, если бы, едва уткнувшись носом в подушку, он не обнаружил, что теперь она пропахла шампунем Курта… и нет, это не помогало.

Резким движением он отбросил её подальше и плюхнулся на простыни, раздражённо отдуваясь.

Курт лежал к нему спиной, и свет луны озарял, делая более бледной, почти сияющей, его кожу – всё ещё обнажённую, поскольку этот маленький засранец отправился спать в одних боксерах или пижамных штанах, а простыня прикрывала его только от талии и ниже.

Он был прекрасен.

И он был его.

По крайней мере, почти всегда.

Было бы так ужасно разбудить его и сказать, что, возможно, они могли бы попытаться, и потом любить его всю ночь, не боясь быть побеспокоенными Тэдом или Трентом?

«Чёрт, конечно, это вылилось бы в огромную проблему, Себастиан, и ты сам это отлично знаешь. И что тебе только в голову лезет!» – прошептал он сам себе в темноте, а затем сердито развернулся к окну, чтобы оказаться спиной к Курту и не видеть его больше перед глазами.

Это была первая ночь, когда он имел Хаммела в полном своём распоряжении и не мог себе позволить даже прикоснуться к нему.

Что за сволочная карма!

Ну и пусть. Часть его была уверена, что ожидание сделает ещё более приятным момент, когда можно будет дать себе волю. Проще говоря: когда он снова получит доступ к восхитительной заднице Курта, чтобы оттрахать его так сильно и так глубоко, что он не сможет нормально ходить несколько дней. 

В конце концов, это же всего неделя. Он сможет выдержать неделю без секса, правда же?

Боже, он ведь человек, а не животное!

На данный момент всё, что он мог делать, это в очередной раз задаваться вопросом, за каким дьяволом он принял этот вызов.

Обзывая себя последним идиотом. И твердя, что не может проиграть.

Ни за что на свете.

 

ХХХ

 

Во вторник утром Курт проснулся неспокойным.

Ему не удалось хорошо выспаться из-за чересчур жарких сновидений с участием его и Смайта в наполненной водой и пеной ванной.

Чего, кстати, они еще не пробовали в реальности.

Он немного успокоился, только когда увидел кровать Себастиана разобранной и пустой. Каждое утро тот бегал перед школой и, очевидно, то утро не стало исключением.

Это был хороший знак, правильно?

Может быть.

Если было что-то, что он выучил на зубок за последние пять месяцев, так это то, что со Смайтом всегда нужно быть начеку.

Курт попробовал играть грязно накануне вечером. Он знал, что теперь его черёд.

Одевшись, Хаммел вышел из комнаты, осторожно оглядываясь вокруг. Нигде не было ни следа Себастиана. Следов Себастиана не наблюдалось, на самом деле, до тех пор, пока Курт не пришёл в столовую в обеденный перерыв.

Он нашел его там, одиноко сидящего за столом с головой бессильно опущенной на сложенные руки. Это странным образом успокоило Хаммела. Он подошёл к нему только чтобы поздороваться, без каких бы то ни было скрытых мотивов, но Себастиан подскочил на звук его голоса, как будто его ужалил тарантул.

– Ух ты, а мы слегка на нервах сегодня, Смайт? – съязвил Курт. Нечасто можно было увидеть Себастиана таким... практически разваливающимся на кусочки.

– Я просто… просто я почти не спал этой ночью, – начал тот, а затем застыл, глядя на Курта как-то странно. И да, на Курте был один из шарфиков, которые он обычно надевал, когда Себастиан оставлял ему засосы на шее. Ну, допустим, сейчас засосов не было, но зато похолодало, а ему следовало беречь свои голосовые связки, пусть даже его голос оставался востребован в Соловьях не намного больше, чем это было в Новых Направлениях. Один вид этого невинного аксессуара будил эротические воспоминания в сознании Себастиана. И если чисто случайно, среди множества шарфиков Курт выбрал именно тот, который они использовали несколько раз, чтобы связать друг друга… ясное дело, это было чистым совпадением. Как чистым совпадением было то, что именно этот красный шелковый шарф Курт украл у того же Себастиана, потому что он выгодно оттенял синеву его глаз.

Просто совпадение. Ничего больше.

Себастиан моментально вскочил на ноги и пробормотав, что опаздывает на следующий урок, до которого оставалось всего только пара часов, вылетел как ошпаренный из столовой, даже не взглянув Курту в глаза.

Какого чёрта произошло?

Он казался нервным, встревоженным, возбуждённым, и не в хорошем смысле слова.

Это было непохоже на Себастиана.

Он так не нервничал даже когда устроил Хантеру ту дурацкую шутку с модифицированным слашем, из-за которой тот чуть не потерял глаз. А ведь тогда ему светило исключение.

Но, может быть...

И внезапно до Курта дошло. Это работало. Его старания возымели эффект. И гораздо больший, чем он сам надеялся.

 

Возможно, он просто недооценил усилия, что Себастиан должен был прикладывать, чтобы держаться подальше от секса. И в конкретной ситуации, от него.

Смайт не готовил никаких ответных шагов, чтобы расплатиться с ним, потому что был слишком занят тем, чтобы держать себя в руках.

Что, без сомнения, давало Курту власть.

Власть, которой он намеревался воспользоваться, да ещё как.

Потому что Курт хотел иметь парня.

Больше того.

Курт хотел, чтобы Себастиан стал его парнем, официально. Он хотел, чтобы все знали, что между ними что-то есть, и что этот парень... его.

Он хотел иметь право злиться, если кто-то другой приближался к Себастиану и заигрывал с ним, и хотел иметь право сказать «Держись подальше, он – мой. А я его.»

И это уже не было вопросом желания постоянных отношений хоть с кем-то, лишь бы не оставаться снова одному.

Курт хотел именно Себастиана в этой роли, потому что... чего уж там, бессмысленно было ходить вокруг да около. Он влюбился в него.

Он влюбился в милого нежного парня, каким тот становился, когда они были одни. В парня, который не умел делать широкие жесты, но всегда был внимателен к нему и видел то, чего другие не замечали.

Он влюбился в того парня, которым Себастиан чаще всего боялся быть. Но всё-таки был.

И именно с этим парнем он хотел быть рядом.

И если он не мог заполучить его обычным способом, он готов был прибегнуть к любым уловкам.

Недаром же говорится, что на войне и в любви все средства хороши, разве нет?

И теперь он видел только одно решение.

Надавить ещё сильнее.

Себастиан начинал терять терпение.

За всё утро он не остановился ни на секунду. Да и во второй половине дня не притормозил. Прежде всего, чтобы не наткнуться снова на Курта с его маленькими приватными представлениями, которые тот инсценировал в течение всего дня, испытывая его на прочность.

Хаммел действительно превращался в настоящего дьявола, если хотел.

Во время репетиции Соловьёв Курт занял позицию перед ним, убедив Хантера, что это место подходит для него лучше, хотя обычно стоял всегда позади. И весь танец он только и делал что вилял попой у него перед носом самым вызывающим образом. Но худшее началось, когда Хаммел принялся кокетничать с Хантером, попросив того пройти с ним индивидуально танцевальные элементы, которые и так знал отлично.

Себастиан прекрасно понимал, что Кларингтон не гей. Ни в одном из его жестов не было сексуальной подоплёки, но каждый раз как только его руки касались Курта, направляя его движения, в груди Смайта поднималось безумное желание наброситься на него и загрызть. Или наброситься на Курта и оттрахать показательно перед всеми.

Просто чтобы напомнить ему, чей он. 

Его бы даже позабавило это зрелище – в особенности, выражение Хантера, которого Курт поставил в тупик своим аномальным поведением – если бы он не находился в таком нервном напряжении после прошедшей ночи.

Он практически не спал. В какой-то момент ему пришлось, кроме всего прочего, слушать стоны, которые Курт начал издавать во сне. Было очевидно, что снилась ему некая весьма стимулирующая физическая деятельность. И уже одних этих звуков было достаточно, чтобы свести Себастиана с ума, но когда он услышал, как Курт простонал его имя, Смайт окончательно потерял голову.

И он запросто мог бы в тот момент сам доставить себе удовольствие, учитывая, что Хаммел спал и был поглощён... чем бы он там ни занимался с ним же – чёрт возьми! – во сне.

Но он не хотел. Потому что теперь это уже превратилось в вызов самому себе. Он не хотел и не мог дать всю эту власть Курту, иначе, победа, достигнутая обманом, потеряла бы смысл.

Поэтому он встал и, быстро одевшись, вышел, чтобы отправиться на пробежку.

Он бегал почти три часа, следовательно, было вполне естественно, что сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. И нервным. И возбуждённым, после всего того кофе, что он влил в себя, чтобы не отрубиться на лекциях.

И весь этот спектакль уж точно не облегчал его положения.

Конечно, он понимал, что Курт пытается сделать. Он хотел заставить его сдаться. Это было очевидно. Но сознание этого не помогало легче переносить то, что вытворял Курт.

Поэтому, когда репетиция закончилась, он выскочил из зала, ни на кого не глядя, и погнал машину в направлении Лайма Бин. Требовалось два часа, чтобы добраться до этого места, но, с тех пор, как Курт угостил его тамошним капучино, у него развилась своеобразная зависимость.

И, возможно, идея добавить ещё кофеина в кровь была не из лучших, но в настоящий момент, он не видел иного способа расслабиться и отдохнуть. Поход в Scandals даже не обсуждался, как, впрочем, и вариант запереться в собственной комнате – не теперь, когда он делил её с Куртом.

Если бы он обдумал свой маршрут получше, то понял бы, что он не так уж и хорош. Именно Курт показал ему это заведение, и на то была своя причина – Хаммел его обожал и довольно часто туда наведывался. Обычно с Чендлером.

Что, вполне ожидаемо, случилось и в тот день.

Себастиан потягивал второй капучино, когда увидел их, входящих в двери под ручку и с жизнерадостными улыбками. Они оживлённо болтали о чём-то. Наверное, об одежде или партитурах, как обычно.

Это его не волновало.

На данный момент, лишь то, как этот зануда повис на локте Курта и искренняя счастливая улыбка этого последнего волновали его. 

Себастиану Чендлер не очень нравился. И не только потому, что был похож на обкурившуюся блоху. А потому, что был маленьким подлым ублюдком. Он знал, что у Курта был... ладно, не парень, но что-то происходило между ним и Хаммелом. Знал, потому что Курт иногда брал его с собой, когда они отправлялись в Scandals, и он видел, как они целовались, танцевали посреди зала в этом их особенном, более чем откровенном стиле… короче говоря, нельзя было не понять, что они вместе, и тем не менее, Кейл, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжал забрасывать Курта комплиментами и подарками.

Он делал то, что Себастиан не хотел делать, и Смайт догадывался, что делал он это с чётким намерением продемонстрировать собственное превосходство над ним.

Он знал таких типчиков. Готовых натянуть маску, чтобы дать тебе то, в чём ты нуждаешься, ровно до тех пор, пока не получат желаемое. И тогда они становятся обычными засранцами, как и все остальные.

Он пытался даже предупредить Курта об этом, но тот, казалось, оставался глух к каждому слову, если речь шла о его приятеле.

Но, в конце концов, Хаммел не был глупым мальчишкой, которого можно завоевать парочкой удачных комплиментов. И, кроме того, он всегда находил способ напомнить ему, что на самом деле сводило его с ума.

И это никогда не были пустые фразочки вроде «Как ты красив сегодня», а уж скорее, опытный язычок, что исследовал его шею. Или сильные руки, крепко пригвоздившие к кровати, пока он умолял о большем. Больше контакта. Больше жара. 

Тем не менее, он не мог не испытывать раздражения.

Себастиану было невыносимо видеть, как Чендлер прикасался к нему. Как опускал руки на его спину, на плечи, трогал его руки. Как подавался вперёд, чтобы сказать ему что-то на ухо, и Курт не отстранялся.

Его.

Курт был его.

Может, он и не хотел навешивать на них ярлыки, но в этом не могло быть сомнений. Хаммел был его. И больше ничей.

Себастиан терпел Андерсона только потому, что тот был далеко. Но Чендлеру он не намерен был позволять вольностей.

А посему, когда рука этого гномика скользнула ещё ниже по талии Курта, пока оба находились в очереди к кассе, Себастиан встал и, сам не зная, какого вообще чёрта собирается сделать, размашистым шагом направился к ним с фирменной наглой ухмылкой.

Он притормозил, увидев, как Курт раздражённо отмахнулся от Чендлера.

Курт не любил интимных прикосновений в общественных местах, даже его, разве что, за исключением полутёмного танцпола Scandal, но что он несомненно ненавидел, так это нежеланный и принудительный физический контакт. После того, что Карофски сделал ему, Хаммел испытывал истинное отвращение к любой непрошенной физической близости.

«Этот Чендлер – настоящий мудак», – думал Себастиан, наблюдая как тот извиняется перед Куртом и с огорчённым видом ретируется.

Нет, Курт не нуждался в его помощи, чтобы защитить себя. Он не был ничьей сказочной принцессой. Но это не меняло факта, что тот жест выбесил и Смайта, а потому, снова нацепив нахальную улыбку, он продолжил своё движение по направлению к ним, и, подойдя достаточно близко, крепко хлопнул по плечу Чендлера, который подскочил на месте, будто его пчела в задницу ужалила.

– Вы только посмотрите, кто тут у нас! Курт, ты, и восьмой гном Непрун, пришли выпить кофе?

– Смайт... – было всё, что осуждающим тоном произнёс Курт, когда, обернувшись, обнаружил его, после чего одарил Себастиана одной из своих тёплых ласковых улыбок. Из тех, что всегда освещали лицо Хаммела, когда он видел его.

Пару минут спустя они все сидели за столиком – Курт и Себастиан рядом, а Чендлер напротив них с самым взбешённым выражением, какое Смайт когда-либо видел на чьём-то лице.

Это было довольно забавно, на самом деле.

Каждый раз, когда ему удавалось вывести из себя это насекомое, в душе он искренне веселился.

Поэтому он не терял случая наклониться в сторону Курта во время разговора так близко, что, если бы только захотел, мог бы поцеловать его. И обожал тот факт, что Курт не отстранялся.

Не от него. Не от его лёгких прикосновений.

Конечно, с чего бы ему это делать? Себастиан проверял на прочность себя – не его. Это ему нельзя было даже прикоснуться к себе, думая о Курте, а он тут вовсю заигрывал только для того, чтобы показать Чендлеру Кейлу, чьим в действительности был Курт.

Курт, который, казалось, не мог не положить свою ладонь ему на колено, в непроизвольном и интимном жесте, пока они говорили.

Курт, который, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, когда официантка вернулась к их столику по зову Чендлера, заказал не только кофе себе, а и ещё один капучино для Себастиана, хоть тот вовсе не просил об этом.

Курт, который, направляясь в туалет, повернулся к нему и лукаво подмигнул, напоминая о случае, когда в том же самом туалете они занялись сексом напротив входной двери в одной из кабинок.

– Ты должен оставить его, – произнёс внезапно Чендлер, нарушая тяжёлое молчание, повисшее между ними, и немедленно привлекая внимание Себастиана, провожавшего в тот момент взглядом удаляющуюся попку Курта. Смайт повернулся к нему с весёлым недоумением. – Вы всё равно расстанетесь к концу недели. Если ты достаточно умён, поспеши, прежде чем это сделает он. Он рассказал мне о вашем споре. Без секса между вами ничего больше не останется, и Курт осознает это в течение недели. И бросит тебя, – заключил он убеждённо, выдерживая насмешливый взгляд Себастиана.

Чей беспечный вид был сплошной фальшью, вообще-то.

Ему было досадно, что Курт рассказал этому шуту об их споре. То, что он это сделал, означало, что Хаммел говорил с ним также и о том, какие причины привели их к этому, и Себастиану было совершенно не по нраву, что Чендлер знал так много о них.

А потом… по правде сказать, Смайту не приходило в голову взглянуть на ситуацию с этой точки зрения. До этого момента.

Прошло только два дня, и всё это время он был обеспокоен лишь тем, чтобы не сорваться и не проиграть. Он ни в малейшей мере не задумывался о том, что произойдёт с Куртом. К каким выводам он придёт после недели без секса.

Может, решит, что если не может иметь полноценных отношений, то обойдётся и без остального?

Такое предположение было более чем правдоподобным.

И, очевидно, именно на это рассчитывал Чендлер, а значит… неужели Курт намекнул ему о чём-то в этом роде?

– Я мог бы стать для него тем самым… Ты не создан для серьезных длительных отношений. Курт – да. И потом, ты же знаешь, что был всего лишь запасным вариантом. Он дал тебе шанс только потому, что ему не хватает Блейна, – продолжил Чендлер, и эти слова задели Себастиана за живое.

Об этом он сам думал не раз.

И на первых порах это не так уж его и волновало. Но сейчас, от одной этой мысли, все его внутренности переворачивались. 

Он даже пытался внушить себе, что, зная Курта, такое было вполне нормальным. И что, в сущности, не имело особого значения. Он сам поддерживал контакт со многими из своих сексуальных похождений. Их номера хранились в его телефоне, и он частенько с ними связывался. Так разве не было естественным, что Курт, помешанный на всей этой сентиментальной ерунде, остался так близок со своим бывшим?

Конечно… только вот, он сам перестал делать эти вещи, когда то, что связывало их с Куртом, стало несколько более… эксклюзивным.

В то время как Хаммел, не прекратил поддерживать отношения с Блейном.

И это выводило Смайта из себя.

В каком-то смысле, даже причиняло боль.

Но, как бы там ни было, он не cобирался позволить, чтобы этот обдолбанный гном заметил, что сумел уязвить его. 

– Думаю, что если бы речь шла только об этом, он дал бы шанс тебе, а не мне, Кейл. Ты у нас – идеальный заменитель-подстилка идеального парня, не я. Это ты бегаешь за ним как собачонка и не понимаешь слова «нет» в качестве ответа. Ты настолько лишён самолюбия, что готов позволить использовать себя, чтобы забыть другого. Готов поспорить, ты на многое пошёл бы, лишь бы заполучить шанс с парнем, который тебя не хочет. Я всего лишь тот, кто умеет его как следует трахнуть.

– И тебя это устраивает?

– Ты всерьёз спрашиваешь, устраивает ли меня трахать Курта каждый раз, когда я только хочу, гений? Не это ли то, что делал бы ты, если бы только мог, мистер «я – идеальный парень, который заботится только о твоём благополучии»? Не этого ли ты добиваешься каждый раз, как делаешь ему комплимент или предлагаешь то, в чём, по твоему мнению, он нуждается и чего я ему дать не способен? Не стремишься затащить его к себе в постель? Я думаю, да, Чендлер, – продолжил он, видя, как руки парня напротив нервно сжались вокруг стаканчика кофе. – Когда ты с ним познакомился, ты ни черта о нём не знал. Ты подошёл потому, что хотел от него чего-то. Ты не так уж отличается от меня. Единственное различие между нами в том, что я говорю всё напрямую. Я не прячусь за маской. Ты же предпочитаешь играть роль, которая тебе не по силам – подходящего парня в нужный момент.

– Ты обращаешься с ним как с вещью! – зарычал ему в лицо Кейл, и Себастиан прыснул со смеху.

– Не я считаю его слабее, чем он есть, Чендлер. Не я веду себя с ним так, будто он идиот, которого можно заманить в сеть парочкой комплиментов. И не я считаю его жалкой куклой, которую можно купить подарками и поддакиваниями.

– Я, просто ухаживаю за ним...

– А он уже тысячу раз отказывал тебе. Ты и сам сказал. Он хочет серьезных отношений, но предпочитает просто трахаться со мной, чем дать шанс для чего-то большего тебе… а ты что делаешь? Ты все ещё здесь, перед ним, как идеальный придверный коврик. Проявлять настойчивость ради того, чтобы завоевать кого-то… иногда это бывает правильно. А иногда лишь жалко. Ты жалкий, Чендлер, до такой степени, что это выглядит неловко.

Себастиан даже не успел заметить, как это произошло.

Чендлер так быстро вскочил на ноги и нанёс удар, что Смайт осознал произошедшее только тогда, когда кулак врезался ему в лицо.

И он рухнул оземь вместе со стулом.

Это уже было нечто запредельное. Оказаться отправленным в нокаут таким заморышем как Чендлер Кейл, было действительно на грани абсурда.

– Ну как, и оттуда, снизу, я тебе всё ещё кажусь жалким, Смайт? – сказал этот засранец.

Было впечатление, будто он совершенно не понимал, что ему удалось нанести удар только потому, что противник оказался застигнутым врасплох. Неужто он мог быть настолько глуп? Да ладно… серьёзно?

– Что здесь происходит? – раздался вдруг голос Курта, и, обернувшись к нему, Себастиан понял две вещи.

Во-первых, половина посетителей заведения собралась вокруг их столика.

Во-вторых, с края рта стекало что-то тёплое. И прикоснувшись, он увидел, что это кровь. Судя по легкой пульсирующей боли в нижней губе, этот карлик, похоже, разбил её.

– Что ты сделал, Смайт? – не получив ответа, мрачно переспросил Курт, сосредоточив всё внимание на нём.

– Эй, принцесса, может, тебе не ясна ситуация... Это у меня рассечена губа. Почему ты решил, будто я что-то сделал? – набросился на него Себастиан, даже не заметив, как использовал старое прозвище Курта. Что происходило в моменты максимального напряжения.

– Я тебе скажу, что он сделал. Он оскорбил меня. И он оскорбил тебя тоже, Курт, – вмешался в этот момент Чендлер, снова натянув свою маску наивного пай-мальчика.

Жалкий тип.

И мудак.

Мудак в квадрате.

Именно это буркнул себе под нос Себастиан, стараясь, чтобы Курт не услышал. Но тот, естественно, всё прекрасно разобрал и с крайней холодностью отрезал:

– Тебе лучше уйти.

Что ж, разве не так всегда всё оборачивалось для Себастиана?

Он оказывался виноват, даже когда на деле был прав.

Стараясь игнорировать плохо завуалированный триумф во взгляде Чендлера, он встал, не прибегая ни к чьей помощи, и отвёл глаза от Курта. И слегка удивился, услышав вдруг, как тот сказал: 

– Ты слышал меня, Чендлер? Тебе лучше уйти. Прямо сейчас.

О! Так он сказал Кейлу убираться, а не ему, стало быть? Потрясённый этим открытием, Смайт вновь поднял голову и поглядел на Курта, и от того, что он увидел, у него перехватило дыхание.

Курт смотрел на него с явным беспокойством, не удостаивая и взглядом Чендлера, который стоял рядом с раскрытым ртом, как громом поражённый этим его гневным обращением. Курт, не обращая больше на него никакого внимания, приблизился к Себастиану, и осторожно коснувшись его губы, зашипел от боли вместе с ним.

– Вы не могли бы принести нам стакан воды и немного салфеток? – попросил он затем официантку, которая подошла, привлечённая шумом, а когда она удалилась, кивнув в знак согласия, он подхватил Себастиана за талию и помог снова сесть.

– Ты всё ещё здесь, Кейл? – опять спросил он резким тоном, по-прежнему, даже не оборачиваясь в его сторону, а полностью сконцентрировавшись на лице Себастиана.

– Вы друг друга стоите! – зло выплюнул Чендлер, и ничего больше не добавляя, просто поспешно выскочил из заведения.

Выходит, Себастиан победил?

Если бы ещё кто-нибудь объяснил ему, как? Как ему удалось в течение пяти минут перейти от оскорблений Чендлера в нокаут, а затем оказаться под защитой своего... под защитой Курта?

Он не мог этого понять.

 

– Похоже, ваш Сэди теперь сорвался, – сказал он вдруг совершенно не к месту, только чтобы нарушить эту тишину.

Курт усмехнулся, бросая на него повеселевший взгляд, после того как поблагодарил девушку, которая принесла то, что он просил. 

– Не беспокойся. Завтра он остынет и придёт извиняться передо мной и перед тобой. И потом, я всё равно не собирался уже идти туда. Сегодня Чендлер был порядком... как бы это сказать? На взводе. Слишком. Думаю, он неправильно интерпретирует ситуацию.

«Могу поспорить…» – сказал про себя Себастиан, но не выразил этого вслух.

– Я действительно вёл себя с ним как мудак, – прошептал он вместо этого, потому что, на самом деле, он просто не мог. Не мог врать Курту.

Он никогда не делал этого раньше и не собирался начинать теперь из-за такого как этот Кейл.

– Могу представить. Я тебя знаю. Но не люблю тех, кто прибегает к насилию вместо слов. Ты… ты оскорбил и меня, как он сказал? – спросил Курт намеренно небрежным тоном, делая вид, будто всё его внимание сосредоточено на смоченной в стакане воды салфетке, которую он аккуратно прикладывал к его ране на губе.

Себастиан задумался над этим, стараясь отвлечься от прикосновений Курта и припомнить всё, что сказал Чендлеру.

– Нет, этого я не сделал. Я, возможно, использовал не слишком изысканные выражения, вроде «Я его трахаю, а ты нет». Но я тебя не оскорблял, – ответил он уверенно.

Рука Курта застыла, и он пристально посмотрел на него. 

– Почему ты чувствуешь необходимость обозначать территорию с Чендлером? – спросил он затем, как если бы вопрос был самым важным в его жизни.

В некотором смысле так и было, и Себастиан тоже это знал.

Разве не подобные вещи привели их к тому, чтобы заключить это пари?

– Я не знаю, – искренне ответил Себастиан, потому что в тот момент не был готов обсуждать это. И, возможно, никогда не будет. Ведь и это стало причиной пари, правильно?

Курт чуть мотнул головой и продолжил обрабатывать рану Себастиану со всей осторожностью.

Они находились так близко в тот момент, и Себастиану ничего не стоило наклониться самую малость и поцеловать его. Разумеется, он не мог этого сделать. В соглашении было оговорено, помимо всего прочего, что он не мог целовать никого. И не имело значения, что единственным, кого он хотел целовать, был Курт… он не должен был целовать и его тоже.

Когда он поднял глаза, глядя Курту в лицо, его сердце совершило какое-то странное движение в груди. Движение, что заставило сперва ускорить и сразу после затаить дыхание, когда его взгляд, словно магнитом, притянуло к синеве глаз напротив.

И оба будто бы растворились в этом мгновении.

Как никогда раньше не позволяли себе этого делать.

Только они двое, тишина и едва ощутимое прикосновение.

Первым пришёл в себя Себастиан, что неуловимым движением отстранился от Курта, а затем поднял взгляд на проходившую мимо официантку и попросил принести крепкий кофе.

Курт моментально прекратил обрабатывать его рану и торопливо собрал свои вещи.

– Что ты делаешь? Уходишь? – спросил Себастиан встревожено и возненавидел себя за паническую интонацию, что прозвучала в его голосе. Курт мог и не считать его ответственным за то, что случилось с Чендлером, но ему всё равно было тревожно.

– Да, сегодня вечером я ужинаю с моей семьей здесь, в Лайме. Вернусь в Далтон поздно, или завтра утром, прямо к занятиям.

– Курт... – почти взвыл Себастиан на грани отчаяния, но когда Хаммел обернулся к нему, понял, что на самом деле не знает, что сказать, чтобы понять, по-прежнему ли всё в порядке между ними. И поэтому лишь снова молча посмотрел в глаза Курту. Который, спустя секунду, слабо улыбнулся. Хоть улыбка была вымученной и фальшивой, и это было видно.

Себастиан хорошо знал его настоящие улыбки. И эта была не из их числа.

– Всё в порядке, Себастиан, – сказал Курт спокойно. – Я просто хочу немного побыть с отцом.

И он ушел.

Не пытаясь соблазнить Себастиана прощальным поцелуем или чем-то ещё.

 

ХХХ

 

В среду случилось кое-что странное.

День прошёл относительно спокойно. Курт и Себастиан не виделись и не созванивались в течение всего дня, поскольку Курт вернулся в школу утром, а телефон Себастиана был всё ещё у него, и Смайт был занят подготовкой к контрольным по французскому и математике и, следовательно, проводил много времени со своей группой или в библиотеке.

Однако, когда вечером они встретились, наконец, в комнате, оба казались спокойными.

Их своеобразное выяснение отношений прошлым вечером было искренним, и Курт даже позвонил Чендлеру в присутствии Себастиана и сказал ему прекратить забрасывать его сообщениями с извинениями, что прощения следовало просить у Себастиана, и лучше им было не видеться некоторое время, а поэтому он не станет сопровождать его на Сэди. И даже если Смайт ни о чём таком не просил, ему было приятно услышать это.

Себастиан затруднился бы сказать, когда осознание настигло его. Возможно, это произошло, когда Курт тем вечером прилёг рядом с ним на кровати, чтобы посмотреть фильм на своём ноутбуке. Или, может быть, когда обнаружил, что искренне хохочет с ним над сценами с Хью Грантом.

Суть в том, что вдруг, смеясь и шутливо пихая Курта локтем в бок, он понял одну вещь.

Ему было хорошо.

Больше того – просто чудесно.

И он чувствовал себя так с Куртом безотносительно к их фантастическому сексу.

Которого в тот момент ему даже не слишком-то и не хватало.

Окей, нет, это была ложь. Секса с Куртом ему не хватало, ещё как! Но не в той мере, в какой он предполагал.

Секс не был всем в их отношениях.

Было и другое. В точности, как говорил Курт.

Ему нравилось проводить с ним время. И не только голым и в постели. Но и заниматься всякими глупостями, как, например, смотреть сопливую романтическую комедию и спорить о том, кто красивей – Колин Фёрт или Хью Грант.

Ни один из которых ему особо-то и не нравился. И к чертям английский шарм!

Ему нравилось находиться рядом с Куртом и вдыхать его запах не только потому, что это затуманивало его чувства и возбуждало, но и потому, что рядом с ним ему было хорошо. Он чувствовал себя спокойным, счастливым, на своём месте.

Он чувствовал себя любимым. И чувствовал, что любит, в ответ.

О, пресвятой Диор! Пара дней воздержания, и он превратился... в Курта Хаммела! Теперь уже он принялся за самокопание и хотел говорить о чувствах?

О, нет. Ни за что.

И он отреагировал единственным образом, каким умел.

Вскочил с кровати, пробормотал какие-то жалкие оправдания и вылетел из комнаты со скоростью света, прежде чем ляпнуть какую-нибудь слащавую глупость, оставляя позади ошарашенного таким поведением Курта, спрашивающего себя, что случилось.

Смайт не возвращался всю ночь. Он провёл её в комнате Хантера, единственного из его приятелей, у кого ещё не было соседа.

Впрочем, поспать ему всё равно не удалось.

Потому что эта мысль прочно проникла в его сознание, как подлый вирус.

 

XXXXX

 

– Пригласи его на ужин, Бас. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, и попытайтесь быть вместе по-настоящему. Давно бы пора, – с такими словами обратился к нему на следующее утро Тэд, когда Себастиан решился довериться своему соседу, который был также, как ни странно, его хорошим другом.

– Харвуд, пожалуйста, не неси чушь. Я не тот тип... такого рода вещи не для меня.

– Окей, буду яснее. Ты был с другими с тех пор, как у тебя… это… с ним? 

– Да, вначале да.

– А сейчас?

– Нет. Я не был больше ни с кем другим уже четыре месяца.

– Окей. Чувствуешь, что тебе чего-то не хватает? Не думай, отвечай сразу.

– Нет.

– Тебе скучно? Плохо?

– Нет.

– Тебя злит, когда ты узнаёшь, что ему звонил Блейн, или он идёт куда-то с Чендлером?

– Ну... да, но...

– Никаких «но». Да или нет, и отвечай сразу, не раздумывая.

– Да, конечно. Я злюсь.

– Тебе было бы неприятно узнать, что Курт встречается с парнем, который мог бы поцеловать его, раздеть и делать с ним что хочет?

– Да, блять!

– Отлично. Ты только что описал типичное поведение парня, который всерьёз встречается с другим парнем, к которому очень привязан. Можешь сказать мне, что именно тебя пугает? Если ты в состоянии испытывать некоторые вещи, сказать, что ты их испытываешь не должно быть сложнее... ну, чем признать это перед самим собой.

– Тэд, я не знаю... я не очень силён в этих вещах.

– Чёрт тебя дери, Смайт! Никто в них не силён. Не существует правил в сердечных делах, и ничто не бывает однозначным, когда речь идет о чувствах. Отношения... это постоянные попытки, знаешь ли. Стартуешь, отталкиваясь от одного предположения. Думаешь, что история будет двигаться только в этом направлении, и вдруг всё меняется, возникают тысячи других чувств и обстоятельств, потому что ты имеешь дело с человеческой природой, которая, по определению, склонна всё бесконечно запутывать. Если речь о тебе, даже больше. Но в этом и прелесть. Это вечный поединок, задачка с кучей неизвестных, да, но это также сознание, что, несмотря на тысячу вопросов, есть уверенность, маленькие определенности, которые дарят тебе чувство безопасности, заставляют чувствовать себя любимым. И подводят к мысли, что, возможно, стоит пытаться, стоит прощать ошибки и стоит бороться. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

– Нет, я завис на «постоянных попытках».

– Ладно, посмотрим на это так. Если ты думаешь, что то, что у тебя с Куртом заменимо, и, следовательно, не заслуживает твоих усилий, включая усилие забыть на минуточку о своей гордости… отпусти его и иди дальше. В сущности, это ведь всего лишь секс, так? И это ты можешь распрекрасно получить с сотнями других мужчин. Но если ты считаешь, что ради того, что у вас есть, стоит побороться чуть больше, прежде чем опустить руки, и, возможно, стоит даже принести кое-какие жертвы, попробуй подумать об этом: было бы так уж плохо, если бы ты выяснил, что помимо соперничества и постоянного возбуждения, можешь разделить с Куртом обычную и скучную повседневность?

Хороший вопрос. Было бы это так уж ужасно? Спросил себя Себастиан. И загвоздка была в том, что именно на это он не мог ответить.

Хотя это было не совсем так. Потому что в последние дни он получил возможность увидеть, что может чувствовать себя хорошо с Куртом, даже без секса. Что, даже если это не сопровождалось оргазмами, он всё равно хотел проводить время с Куртом. Что его приводило в волнение, когда Курт улыбался, говорил, или просто был нежен с ним. А не только когда он был перед ним обнажённый и готовый отдаться ему. И если его мысли возвращались к тому, что сказал Чендлер...

Неужели эта неделя действительно доказывала, что между ним и Куртом был не только секс? Но... больше. Гораздо больше.

– Вот видишь, – улыбнулся вдруг Тэд. – Улыбка на твоём лице заставляет меня предположить, что ты уже нашёл свой ответ.

Так и было, на самом деле.

Была только одна маленькая проблема, как это виделось Себастиану.

Он был убеждён, что в действительности Курт хотел не его, а другого Блейна.

А он никогда не станет Блейном.

 

ХХХ

 

– Повтори-ка, а то, боюсь, я не понял, Хаммел, – говорил, между тем, Джефф Стерлинг Курту в пустом зале совета Соловьёв.

– Я думаю, что Себастиан не хочет меня больше. Думаю, что из-за этого грёбанного спора он понял, что может обойтись без меня. Больше того, что, может быть, без меня ему даже лучше.

– Это невозможно, Курт.

– Он со вчерашнего дня избегает меня, Джефф.

– Оу…

– Вот именно. Мы смотрели безобидный фильм. Шутили и смеялись, а потом... пуф! Он вскочил и ушёл. И не вернулся. И я пытался, окей? Я пытался заставить его сдаться обманом, а потом дать ему понять, что нам может быть хорошо вместе и без секса, но... у меня ничего не вышло. Если нет секса, он не может быть со мной. Хуже – ему это неинтересно, он просто не хочет. И теперь мне придётся обходиться без него и без фантастического секса, которым мы занимались.

– Да, ладно… но это же именно то, чего ты хотел, разве нет? Чтобы эти... отношения перешли на следующий уровень, или больше ничего. Нет?

– Нет, чёрт возьми! Я не могу перейти от регулярного великолепного секса с ним до… ничего, только потому, что Бас не умеет говорить «Я люблю тебя». Какое мне дело до того, что он не может это сказать, если он демонстрирует мне это каждым своим жестом?

– Ну, я не знаю... это же то, чего хочешь ты? Парень, который не боится сказать «Я тебя люблю»?

– Да… ну, разве я не идиот? Кому нужен парень, который осыпает тебя комплиментами только потому, что хочет затащить в постель? Возьми Блейна. И Себастиана. Они не делали мне комплиментов, не говорили каждые две минуты, как хорошо я пою или танцую, и всё же, я спал с ними… и знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я не чувствовал себя ущербным, потому что они поклонялись мне иначе – глазами, ртом и руками. Даже Себастиан. Каждый раз. И своим великолепным членом. Да, конечно, и им тоже!

– Ох... ладно, Курт, слишком много деталей, без которых я бы с удовольствием обошёлся, прошу тебя!

– И Себастиан никогда не притворялся со мной кем-то другим. Он сразу сказал мне, что не создан для серьёзных длительных отношений. И, тем не менее, вот уже почти пять месяцев встречается только со мной. Что мне ещё нужно было, чтобы понять, что я для него не был как все остальные? Клятва, подписанная кровью? Что?

– Ты всего лишь хотел, чтобы он сделал ещё один шаг, ради тебя, Курт. Я бы сказал, это вполне законно.

– Но, возможно, я потребовал слишком многого... – буркнул Курт падая на диван и обхватывая голову руками. Джефф сел рядом с ним, обнял за плечи, притянул к себе и крепко обнял.

– Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ним? Этот ваш спор... довольно глупый, если кому-то интересно моё мнение... по крайней мере, помог прояснить некоторые моменты, нет? Я имею в виду... если Себастиан победит, всё останется как было до сих пор, и тебя это, уж точно, не осчастливит. А если он сорвётся до воскресенья, и ты выиграешь, он будет вынужден делать вещи, которые в противном случае ему никогда бы и в голову не пришло делать, чему уже он не будет рад, ясное дело. Как, впрочем, и ты, потому что такие вещи теряют всякую ценность, если делаются по принуждению, так что...

– Джефф, я тебя ненавижу, когда ты такой мудрый!

– Моё счастье тогда, что это случается редко, – отшутился Джефф. – Но, на самом деле, Курт, поговорите. Нет смысла продолжать в том же духе, если вы хотите разных вещей. Если он хочет, чтобы ты был не тем, кто ты есть, и ты хочешь, чтобы он был кем-то другим… в итоге, вам обоим это принесёт боль. И много боли.

И на этот счёт не было никаких сомнений.

Поэтому Курт кивнул головой в знак согласия и затем оставил Джеффа разбираться с копиями партитур для следующего номера Соловьёв.

Его рассуждения были верны, и всё это было правильно, да.

В них был только один маленький изъян, с точки зрения Курта.

Он не хотел никого другого, кроме Себастиана.

Он хотел Себастиана.

Но он был более чем уверен, что Себастиан не хочет настоящего Курта.

 

XXXXX

Однако, поговорить им тем вечером не довелось.

На самом деле, они даже не виделись до семинара по химии в пятницу утром, потому что Курт в четверг вечером готовился к тесту по математике со своей группой и задержался в библиотеке допоздна.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, то обнаружил Себастиана на кровати, спящим прямо в одежде с раскрытой книгой на груди.

На мгновение он подумал, что тот пытался не заснуть в ожидании его возвращения, и эта мысль согрела его сердце.

Впрочем, он тут же поспешил напомнить себе, что такие вещи не в духе Смайта. Скорее всего, он просто занимался повторением материала, лишь бы не думать о сексе и, не имея ни компьютера, ни телефона, не нашёл другого способа отвлечься.

Подойдя к шкафу, Курт взял маленькое одеяло и аккуратно накрыл его. У него закололо кончики пальцев от желания погладить его по щеке – тихонько, чтобы не потревожить – и дать ему почувствовать, что он рядом, что он вернулся. Но Хаммел не сделал этого. Он решил, что разбудит его и поможет переодеться для сна и, возможно, они даже поговорят, как советовал Стерлинг, но после. Сейчас он хотел немного времени для себя, чтобы принять душ и заняться своим обычными вечерними обрядами. И подумать немного, может быть.

Обо всём этом безумии.

Курт не хотел просто иметь парня. Не хотел рядом с собой модель идеального парня. Он хотел Себастиана, но того Себастиана, которого, возможно, не существовало. Заставлять того Себастиана выйти на поверхность с помощью этого пари… было ли это правильно?

Курт знал, что есть те, кто на словах обещает весь мир, но оставляет тебя с одними только иллюзиями, и те, кто молчит, но каждый день дарит нечто конкретное.

Зачастую, многое.

Блейн никогда не пел ему дифирамбов, но если Курт нуждался в нём, он был рядом. И, возможно, сейчас он идеализировал Блейна по той простой причине, что тот в определённом смысле олицетворял его прошлое, но Курт не понимал, что плохого в том, чтобы желать таких отношений.

Не с Блейном. Но с Себастианом.

Потому что Курт хотел Себастиана, и на этот счёт у него не было сомнений.

Хотел, как Себастиана беспечно хохочущего, так и замкнуто молчащего.

И Себастиана мрачно хмурящегося, и нахально ухмыляющегося.

Хотел того парня, который умел заниматься сексом так, будто завтрашнего дня могло и не быть вовсе. И того, который был в состоянии вернуть ему улыбку, когда Курту было грустно, одной своей шуткой. Хотел того парня, который веселил его безумолчной болтовнёй, и того, который, не произнося ни единого слова, одним своим присутствием заставлял его чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Себастиан должен был только понять это. Курту это было необходимо, потому что он не мог продолжать лгать себе и не признавать, что его с ним связывало нечто большее, нежели просто времяпрепровождение.

Уже нет.

Прошли те времена, когда всё ограничивалось сексом. Теперь Курту было необходимо иное. Он хотел большего. Это было ошибкой?

Нет.

Но, возможно, это было ошибкой для Себастиана. Может быть, он не хотел того же.

И это пугало.

Поэтому, выйдя из душа, Курт не разбудил его. Он был не из тех, кто убегает от проблем, как правило. Но иногда и ему становилось страшно.

 

Увидев Себастиана, спящего так сладко, свернувшись под этим одеялом, он просто прилёг рядом с ним. Всего лишь на минуточку, совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы полюбоваться им спящим. Чтобы посмотреть немного на него, когда, беззащитный, сбросив маску, он оставался просто собой.

Так он и заснул.

И утром, когда он пробудился в объятиях Себастиана, произошло нечто странное. Ощущение крепкого кольца его рук вокруг себя и щекочущего тёпла дыхания на шее сначала сделало Хаммела счастливым, а в следующее мгновение… В следующее мгновение его охватила самая настоящая паника, потому что Курт знал, что, если он проиграет, то не останется с Себастианом. Не станет продолжать их отношения, основанные только на сексе и удовольствии. Просто не сможет.

И поэтому он не должен был позволять себе такие моменты, как этот.

Моменты, которые демонстрировали ему то, что он мог иметь только потому, что другой остался без защиты.

Курт осторожно встал, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Себастиана, и торопливо одевшись, вышел из комнаты, чтобы найти Джеффа.

Он сильно удивился бы, узнав, что Себастиан накануне вечером сильно волновался, да, но не из-за спора, а из-за него. Не имея при себе мобильника, он не мог выяснить, где он находился, что делал и с кем, и это приводило его в состояние крайнего беспокойства.

Он никогда раньше не замечал за собой ничего подобного просто потому, что всегда имел возможность связаться с Куртом, когда хотел.

И к тому же, он хотел с ним поговорить.

О том, что произошло с Чендлером, и как, в действительности, Курт воспринял всё это.

Он не ложился спать, ожидая его, чтобы объяснить, почему сбежал прошлой ночью, в абсолютной уверенности, что тем временем Хаммел успел поговорить с Чендлером, и тот убедил его, что Себастиан один виноват в том, что случилось в Lima Bean. Смайт и сам не знал, почему так думал. Но был в этом уверен. В конце концов, ничего нового в таком финале не было бы.

В любом случае, он решил ни слова не говорить о том, что почувствовал накануне, когда они вместе смотрели фильм. Возможно, рассуждения Харвуда могли быть правдой для кого-то другого. Но не для него.

Он предпочитал думать, что его состояние лишь результат воздержания и нехватки физического контакта с Куртом, который подвергал его искушению каждый раз, когда он видел его.

Ничего более.

Он накручивал себя как влюблённая девчонка. Но это временное слабоумие было просто последствием абстинентного синдрома.

Тем не менее, он испытывал острую необходимость поговорить с Куртом и убедиться, что всё было в порядке. Поэтому на уроке химии, когда профессор распределил задания, он пододвинул стул поближе к Курту, чтобы поговорить с ним спокойно.

– Ты больше не слышал Чендлера? – спросил он сразу же, чтобы начать с нейтрального аргумента.

– Да, вчера вечером, по правде говоря. Говорит, что сожалеет и извиняется за удар. Но он уверен, что ты его заслужил, – ответил Курт, не глядя ему в глаза, подготавливая различные контейнеры и колбы, разложенные на столе для эксперимента.

– Да, конечно, я заслуживаю быть побитым в девяноста процентах случаев, это правда.

– Я ценю, что ты не отреагировал. Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе уже... Мне не нравятся те, кто отвечает на насилие другим насилием, и я считаю, что ты продемонстрировал свою зрелость, не отреагировав на этот удар.

«Зрелость? Может быть», – подумал Себастиан. Хоть и знал – правда была в том, что он не отреагировал, только по причине нехватки времени.

– Думаю, что пойду с ним на Сэди, как мы и условились прежде, – бросил Курт, как бы между прочим. – Будет весело, да и ты таким образом избавишься от меня в ночь перед истечением срока пари.

Окей, что он делал? Возвращался к роли искусителя?

Это был неподходящий момент.

Себастиану было не до игр, он хотел поговорить.

– Если я буду слишком близко, после шести дней без секса, ты можешь впасть в искушение, и я выиграю...

– Я никогда не стану таким, каким ты хочешь, чтобы я был, – перебил его вдруг Себастиан, заставляя Курта вздрогнуть от этих слов. – Я никогда не буду парнем, который забрасывает тебя подарками, пишет слюнявые сообщения или помнит о важных для тебя датах. Я не так устроен, Курт. Я не...

– С чего ты решил, что это то, чего я хочу?

– Ой, да ладно, Курт. Вся эта история началась из-за того, что ты хотел заставить меня стать тем, кем я не являюсь. Тем, что у тебя уже было и больше нет.

– Я... я не хочу, чтобы ты был как Блейн... – пробормотал Курт, не очень понимая, к чему он вёл.

– Нет, само собой, это ты о нём заговорил, не я, – прошипел зло Себастиан, отворачиваясь, чтобы взять ещё один флакон, неизвестно с чем, заметив, что профессор смотрит на них слишком заинтригованно. – Конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я был как он. Ты знаешь, что я не такой. Блейн –фантастический парень. Я – полная его противоположность. Ты и сам говорил об этом не раз, правильно? И честно говоря, думаю, я не могу конкурировать с этим. Никто не может конкурировать с воспоминаниями о бывшем. Особенно, потому, что, как правило, они становятся ещё более идеальными, когда остаются в прошлом. Но проблема не в твоём бывшем. Проблема в тебе. Ты создал себе чёткий образ идеального парня и не оставляешь права на ошибку. Ты и Блейна бросил бы... при первой же оплошности, я уверен, ты послал бы его ко всем чертям, Курт. Ты не прощаешь ошибок себе самому, что уж говорить о других! А я… я на девяносто процентов создан из ошибок, и это, боюсь, никогда не изменится. Немного невыгодный расклад для старта с тобой.

– Ты считаешь, что непременно должен стать лучше? Почему ты не можешь просто быть самим собой, Себастиан, и быть со мной, не беспокоясь ни о чём, кроме нас двоих? Я хочу тебя, Себастиан. И это правда, я хочу, чтобы ты дал нам возможность быть чем-то большим… хотя бы попытался, но я хочу тебя таким, какой ты есть, а не копию кого-то другого.

– Это то, о чём я мог бы спросить тебя, Курт. Ты не можешь просто быть со мной и перестать требовать от меня того, чего я дать тебе не могу?

– Ты не хочешь даже попробовать. Так что, откуда тебе знать, можешь ли ты дать мне это или нет... – произнёс Курт, разочарованный, но не побеждённый.

Себастиан отлично знал, что Хаммел был не из тех, кто легко сдаётся. И, конечно, не строил иллюзий, что сейчас будет по-другому. Но в этот раз ему нужно было выговориться.

– Я знаю себя, Курт, окей? Я такой. И я никогда не стану другим. Люди не всегда живут долго и счастливо, Курт. Многие и выживают-то с трудом, и часто, довольствуясь тем, что имеют. Тем, кто они есть, – сказал он, а затем добавил более серьёзно, понижая голос: – В конце недели, когда я выиграю, ты не отступишься? Останешься моим другом с привилегиями, так?

И это не было ни подходящим местом, ни моментом, чтобы спрашивать об этом, Себастиан знал. Но Себастиан должен был прояснить свою позицию на этот счёт. Более того, он хотел, чтобы Курт это сделал.

– Ненавижу это прозвище, – было всё, что прошептал Курт в ответ, но Себастиана в тот момент это не интересовало.

Его интересовало только, чтобы между ними всё было ясно и понятно. Независимо от пари.

– Это то, кем ты являешься, Курт. Ты никогда не был ничем другим, и ты это знаешь, – сказал он поэтому рассеянно. Пусть он знал, что это не было правдой, он не собирался отступать.

Это тоже было проверкой. Он не мог быть таким, каким хотел Курт. А Курт мог быть таким, каким он хочет?

Пощёчина оказалось такой неожиданной, что на мгновение у Себастиана замерло дыхание. И сердце… почти.

Он дал себе только одно обещание, когда вся эта история началась, и в тот момент, когда жжение на месте удара затмило всё остальное, он понял, что оно разлетелось на мелкие осколки.

Что ж, лучше уж оно, чем сердце Курта. Или его собственное.

Он услышал, как профессор сказал: 

– Хаммел, что, чёрт возьми... – но не стал слушать остальное. Едва сумев восстановить дыхание, он повернулся к Курту, зная, что это конец.

Они достигли этого судьбоносного поворота… и не так, как он представлял. Или, как представлял Курт, если уж на то пошло.

Он бы не сдался.

Курт сделал бы это?

– Это моя вина, профессор Спенсер, – сказал он поэтому с уверенностью, вставая под любопытными взглядами своих товарищей, не отводя глаз от Курта, который выглядел удивлённым собственным жестом и одновременно разочарованным тем, что услышал от него. – Я заслужил эту пощёчину. Я приставал к Хаммелу с неподобающими предложениями… такое больше не повторится, – пояснил он и вышел из класса, сопровождаемый возмущёнными возгласами профессора.

Его слова не помогли бы избежать наказания Курту, учитывая, что в такой школе как Далтон, насилие отрицалось в любой форме. Но, по крайней мере, оно окажется более мягким, если будут считать, что он только защищался.

На данный момент, он ничего большего для Курта сделать не мог.


	3. Chapter 3

Было кое-что в Соловьях, что Себастиан со временем понял и, почти помимо воли, научился принимать.

Они даже отдалённо не напоминали ту дружную и сплочённую группу – радуга и единороги – какой казались стороннему взгляду. В действительности, между ними в достатке наблюдалось и соперничество, и грязные розыгрыши просто от скуки – обычное явление в частной школе, на восемьдесят процентов укомплектованной избалованными отпрысками элитных семейств. Но было и нечто основополагающее, что всегда присутствовало и не менялось, несмотря на всё это.

Соловьи всерьёз заботились друг о друге. И, как правило, не успокаивались, пока полностью не устраняли проблему.

Тем вечером, во время репетиции, когда пощечина, которую отвесил ему Курт утром, и его триумфальный уход со сцены стали достоянием всей школы, придя в зал совета Соловьёв, он не удивился, обнаружив всех своих товарищей, столпившихся вокруг Курта, что сидел на диване с опущенной головой. Очевидно, Соловьи уже распределили роли, и было ясно, кто для них являлся жертвой, а кто – палачом.

Даже если на этот раз они были совершенно неправы.

Себастиан опустил плечи, готовясь выслушать очередную проповедь от Хантера, когда увидел, что тот направляется к нему.

Но Кларингтон сказал только: 

– Как я всегда говорил, секс усложняет вещи. Я думал, что смогу избежать дилеммы в чисто мужском коллективе. Я забыл про фактор гей/бисексуал/подросток возбуждённый и готовый сунуть его в любую доступную дырку. И это ошибка, которой я больше не допущу, так что, спасибо Смайт, за этот важный урок жизни. 

– Эммм, пожалуйста... – слегка растерянно ответил Себастиан, поскольку смысл этой речи ускользал от него.

Он удивился немного, когда Тэд подскочил к нему и, схватив за галстук, потащил за собой прочь из зала, а затем затолкал в кладовку, которая находилась сразу справа от двери. 

– Окей, вопрос на повестке дня: ты полный идиот или идиот наполовину? – набросился он на него с самым разъярённым выражением, какое только Себастиан когда-либо видел на его лице.

– Ой, прошу тебя, Харвуд. Хаммел не принцесса на горошине, каким вы все себе его представляете, и он вовсе не нуждается в вашей защите. Это у него и у самого неплохо получается. 

– Да при чём тут, блять, это? Я здесь не для того, чтобы изображать рыцаря и защищать Курта. Лучше тебя знаю, что ему это не нужно. Этот парень тебе в два счёта задницу бы надрал, если б захотел! Я здесь затем, чтобы понять, что у тебя в башке творится. Я думал, ты всё понял, когда мы разговаривали вчера. С чего ж ты вдруг с ним ведёшь себя, как последний мудак, которым... 

– Я и являюсь? – оборвал его тираду Себастиан твёрдым тоном.

– Как мудак, которым хочешь казаться по какой-то причине. Не как тот, которым являешься, – произнёс Харвуд с упрёком, и под мягким напором этих слов, как ни странно, оборона Смайта рухнула в одно мгновение. Себастиан всегда оказывался на стороне обвиняемого для всех. На самом деле, только Харвуд признавал и в отношении него существование презумпции невиновности и часто верил. И ещё Курт, разумеется.

Курт, которого он больно ранил прежде, чем тот успел бы ранить его, в свою очередь.

Классика идиотизма.

– Я растерялся, окей? Этот чёртов спор... он должен был послужить для того, чтобы Курт сделал определённые выводы, но сейчас я боюсь, что выводы, которые он может сделать, будут не в мою пользу. 

– Стало быть, если я правильно понял, ты мудак в превентивном порядке, прежде чем он сам поймёт, что ты... мудак? Да ты просто гений! Не могу не поздравить с достижением. 

– Ты не понимаешь, Тэд... 

– Нет, это правда. В настоящий момент я понимаю только одну вещь, Бас, а именно, если ты действительно его хочешь, тебе придётся напрячься и придумать что-то, чтобы он не сбежал в Италию на первой же бумажной лодочке, лишь бы вернуться к Блейну. Потому что после того как ты облажался сегодня утром, ты этого заслуживаешь. Это твоя настоящая ставка. Не выиграть в этом дурацком пари, а найти способ убедить его, что остаться с тобой, того стоит. 

– Как будто это так просто... – фыркнул Себастиан, не горя энтузиазмом. В сущности, это не подлежало сомнениям, и он отдавал себе в этом отчёт. Едва выйдя из класса тем утром, он понял, что совершил колоссальную глупость. Следовательно… ничего нового.

– Ты привык иметь дело с ещё большими засранцами чем ты, да? Никогда – со стоящими противниками? Чтобы выиграть, нужно просто быть чуть лучше них, ничего больше. Но на сей раз это не так. На сей раз есть только ты и все твои недостатки. Они твои настоящие враги сейчас, да? И с ними-то ты не знаешь, как бороться, – поддел его Тэд, возвращая разговор к тому, что они делали, спрятавшись в этой каморке, в то время как Соловьи ждали их для репетиции. А именно, к поискам способа сделать его тем, чем он не был: идеальным парнем.

Не было никакой надежды, что Курт станет тем, кем хотел – или лучше, утверждал, будто хотел, – его видеть Себастиан: идеальным другом с привилегиями. И ничем большим. Курт никогда и не был только этим, даже если он сам так ему сказал. Курт никогда не будет только этим ни для кого. Не важно, пятнадцатилетний ли он подросток или тридцатилетний мужчина.

Его мораль всегда останется той же и никогда не позволит ему стать тем, кем он не был. Ни для кого.

То, что было между ними, продлилось целых пять месяцев только потому, что они сделали это чем-то эксклюзивным. И может быть, Курт позволил себе питать определённые иллюзии. А Себастиан позволил этому случиться.

Почему?

– Харвуд, что толку сыпать соль на раны. Я и сам всё это знаю. Мне сейчас нужны от тебя идеи. Может, план? 

– Я поделюсь с тобой, Смайт, своей умудрённостью в делах сердечных, которая, в сравнении с твоей, заслуживает Нобелевской премии. Я знаю, что всё будет хорошо, окей? Вы... у вас всё получится, – с уверенностью произнёс Тэд. И добавил с некоторым колебанием в голосе, мгновенно убивая всю магию собственной ободряющей речи: – Думаю.

– Харвуд... 

– А чего ты хотел? Если речь о тебе, я не могу быть в этом уверен на сто процентов. Но, да... на семьдесят пять я уверен, что вы всё сумеете разрешить. Ну, может быть, на шестьдесят, если Курт встанет не с той ноги. Вот смотри, в самом худшем случае, у тебя остаётся пятьдесят процентов вероятности сделать это, но... эй! Это ведь лучше, чем ничего, нет?

– Как мотиватор, ты – реальный отстой, Харвуд. 

– Я просто стараюсь быть честным, Смайт. Для некоторых это достоинство.

– Не для меня.

– И почему я ни капли не удивлён? В любом случае, у тебя уже есть план на этот вечер? 

На этот вопрос Себастиан лишь посмотрел на него озадаченно, и Харвуд тут же понял, что его друг забыл о том, что должно было произойти этим вечером. 

– Ты напрочь забыл, что сегодня день рождения Ника, и что он его отмечает в Bread Sticks, где всё Соловьи, к тому же, должны выступить? Блять… ну, хотя бы о том, что за тобой одно соло, ты помнишь или нет?

– О… так это для праздника Ника, мне пришлось разучивать эту занудную «Happy ending»? 

– Да Смайт, это для Ника ты разучил это занудство. И это одна из его любимых песен. Не хочу даже тратить время на то, чтобы спрашивать, что бы ты делал, не будь я твоим другом. А теперь, давай сосредоточимся на том, что тебе необходимо сделать вечером, чтобы исправить свою ошибку и давай уже выйдем отсюда, прежде чем кто-нибудь решит, что ты меня тут насилуешь или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде.

– Да, мечтать не вредно. Ты странный, знаешь, Харвуд? Ты помогаешь мне, но даже не спрашиваешь, собираюсь ли я сделать всё как подобает с Куртом или хочу только получить возможность ещё немного потрахаться с ним без проблем. Любой другой на твоём месте именно так и подумал бы.

– Сомневаюсь в этом, Смайт. По той простой причине, что у меня, в отличие от тебя, есть такая штука как глаза, чтобы видеть, и мозг, чтобы соображать. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Ну, если ты сам не знаешь, я не стану тебе объяснять. А сейчас, сосредоточься на сегодняшнем вечере. Идеи? 

– Нет. 

– Отличный старт!

ХХХХ 

– Окей, скажи мне только одну вещь, Хаммел: я должен его побить? – спросил вдруг Хантер, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван, пока остальные Соловьи рассредоточились по комнате и болтали о том о сём в ожидании Себастиана и Тэда, исчезнувших неизвестно где.

– Нет, спасибо, Кларингтон. Моей пощёчины ему хватит, по крайней мере, на пару дней, – улыбнулся Курт, испытывая благодарность за то, что его новые товарищи беспокоились о нём больше, чем это когда-либо делали члены Новых Направлений.

Многие из них не знали, как в действительности обстояли дела между ним и Себастианом. Конечно, теперь, вероятно, уже все это поняли, но поскольку ничто не было официальным, никто никогда не высказывался по этому поводу. Однако все понимали, когда между ним и Смайтом возникало напряжение, по той или иной причине. И действовали соответственно.

– Окей. Значит, мне следует побить тебя? – спросил Кларингтон, и когда Курт повернулся, глядя на него в замешательстве, добавил: – Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не на все сто жертва в этой истории, Курт. 

– Я ровным счётом ничего не сделал, – ответил Курт, ненавидя капризный тон избалованного ребёнка, с которым прозвучала эта фраза.

– Хм... а не ты предложил абсурдное пари, чтобы заставить его быть тем, кем он не является? – спросил Хантер, шутливо ущипнув его за бок. – Не удивляйся так, – продолжил он, когда Курт снова поднял на него растерянный взгляд. – Иногда мне кажется, что Соловьи хуже сборища старых дев. Все суют нос в чужие дела, и никто не умеет держать язык за зубами больше двух минут. Я знаю о споре практически с того момента, когда вы его заключили. В конце концов, если рассказываешь подобные вещи такой сплетнице как Стерлинг... 

– Эй, – фыркнул обиженно последний, как раз в тот момент проходивший позади дивана и услышавший всё, что сказал Хантер.

– ...не ожидай, что это останется тайной, – закончил он, как будто никто его и не прерывал.

– Я просто хотел… расшевелить некоторые вещи между нами, – попытался оправдаться Курт, почему-то чувствуя себя ужасно глупо под вопросительным взглядом Кларингтона. Никто, казалось, не желал замечать, что в течение пяти месяцев это ему приходилось быть тем, кем он не являлся. И он просто устал от этого.

– А, тут сомнений быть не может, расшевелить ты их расшевелил! Но пощёчина, которую получил Смайт, говорит мне, что, возможно, они расшевелились не совсем так, как ты надеялся.

– Может быть... – ответил Курт, задетый за живое.

– Окей, послушай, Хаммел, я не хочу давать советы в любви, главным образом, по двум причинам. Во-первых, мне на это плевать и, во-вторых, не думаю, что я и сам такой уж специалист в этой области. Но у меня были серьёзные отношения, и кое-чему я научился. Наиболее важным является то, что, если ты встречаешься с кем-то, кого хочешь изменить, ты на самом деле не хочешь быть с этим человеком.

– Я... это не тот случай. Я хочу быть с Бастианом. Для этого я... 

– Нет, – перебил его твёрдо Хантер, не позволяя пуститься в объяснения. – Ты не хочешь быть со Смайтом. Ты хочешь быть с идеей идеального парня. Затеяв этот спор, ты не пытался идти навстречу его потребностям, как он не идет навстречу твоим. Вы просто пробуете управлять один другим, чтобы получить то, чего хотите вы, и только вы. Вы – два упёртых болвана. И вам обоим стоит иметь в виду некоторые вещи.

– Например? 

– О, целую кучу! Что касается лично тебя: льстивые слова недорого стоят, если не сопровождаются делами. Все мы ошибаемся, потому что никто не совершенен. А... ну да... не в счёт «Я люблю тебя», которые произносишь. Важно, когда ты это доказываешь.   
И, в некотором смысле, Курт знал, что Хантер был прав. Себастиан, например, никогда не ублажал его на словах, и всё же заставлял чувствовать себя особенным каждым своим жестом.

Он не обращался с ним, как с девушкой, нуждающейся в помощи, потому что знал, что внутри него скрывается лев, и уважал его. Он не забрасывал его комплиментами, если только они не были обращены к его заднице в определённые моменты, но был способен сделать так, чтобы он почувствовал себя сексуальным, красивым и желанным.

Курт возле Себастиана чувствовал себя красивым больше, чем, если бы тот твердил ему об этом каждые две секунды, потому что умел донести это своими прикосновениями и поцелуями.

– Однако… Ты неплохо разбираешься в этом, да? – спросил он, чтобы разорвать тишину, которая повисла между ними после замечания Кларингтона.

– Ах, да, есть такое… благодаря Консуэло, – согласился тот мечтательным тоном.

– И кто такая эта Консуэло? Певица? Известная писательница или актриса? 

– Нет. Это женщина сорока лет, которая работала в мясной лавке рядом с моей старой военной школой. Она научила меня радостям секса и любви. Больше секса, чем любви. 

– Ты был с женщиной старше тебя? 

– Да, – ответил Хантер с похотливой ухмылкой, что встревожило Курта, и немало. – Знаешь, у неё были... 

– Я НЕ хочу деталей, Кларингтон, – остановил его Курт, к очевидному разочарованию Хантера, уже готового пуститься в откровения.

– Так чего ты хочешь, Курт? Тебе следует понять вот что, если ты хочешь Себастиана, придётся иметь дело с тем, кто он есть в действительности.

– Он... не такой, каким кажется. 

– Я знаю. Должна же быть причина, если ты влюбился в него, полагаю. И сомневаюсь, чтобы это была его наглая физиономия.

На самом деле, причин было больше чем одна.

И да, наглой физиономии среди них не было.

Среди всех, возможно, выделялся тот факт, что Себастиан заставлял выходить наружу его нечистую сторону, не осуждая.

Но это была не единственная причина. И даже не самая важная, если хорошенько разобраться.

Но говорить об этом Кларингтону в тот момент не казалось необходимым.

– Послушай, тебе просто нужно понять, стоит ли оно того. И если стоит, ты должен сделать шаг навстречу Себастиану. Конечно, если он сделает шаг навстречу тебе. Тебе придется проявить изобретательность, потому что Смайт классический – трусливый заяц в том, что касается сантиментов: стоит ему почуять запах чувств и признаний, бросается прочь, только пятки сверкают. Но если ты достаточно хитёр, то сможешь загнать его в ловушку и дать ему понять, какую его часть ты хочешь действительно иметь рядом. При условии, что ты понимаешь, что это не будет на сто процентов то, чего хочешь, можно сказать, это приемлемо. У тебя есть план действий? 

– Мы не в армии, Хантер, – усмехнулся Курт, который, на самом деле, имел весьма точный план, и состоял он в том, чтобы проглотить гордость, заслужить прощение за пощечину, и вновь приняться дразнить его, пытаясь заставить уступить.

Потом у него будет время, чтобы хорошенько поработать над характером Себастиана.

Потом он постарается сгладить все углы и исправить ошибки.

Потом. Сперва он должен добиться, чтобы у него был парень. По имени Себастиан.

Но об этом он уж точно не собирался рассказывать Хантеру.

В любом случае, этого, похоже, и не требовалось, потому что с понимающей улыбкой тот подмигнул ему и сказал:

– Любовь это тоже поле битвы, Хаммел. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты бравый солдат. Ну, а если это не сработает... вперёд, с сексом. Это действует на всех. Геев, гетеросексуалов, бисекс и извращенцев. Особенно, на последних. И в Себастиане есть эта жилка.

Десять минут спустя, когда Харвуд втащил обратно слабо упирающегося Себастиана, Курт сделал так, как ему посоветовал Хантер. Он держался очень далеко от него, и не позволил себе поднять глаза, даже когда тот выступал перед всеми с одним из номеров, которые они собирались представить на региональных в том году.

Всё это время он продолжал думать о том, как бы приблизиться к нему во время праздничного ужина в честь Ника. Не зная, что Себастиан в другом конце комнаты, усмирённый Харвудом, занят тем же самым.

Ни одному из двоих, казалось, и в голову не приходило, что было бы достаточно одного искреннего «прости», чтобы разрешить эту ситуацию.

Их проблема, впрочем, была именно в этом.

Они делали простые вещи сложными.

XXXXX

 

Та праздничная вечеринка оказалась настоящим отстоем.

И в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений.

Даже если вокруг было множество пьяных парней, а не только девиц, сексуально ещё более неразборчивых из-за алкоголя, и потому готовых замутить даже с ним, Себастиану было на редкость скучно.

Обычно на подобных вечеринках, устраиваемых родителями, где пристойная атмосфера сохранялась только до тех пор, пока алкоголь, контрабандой привезённый из Далтона, не способствовал всеобщему раскрепощению, ему всегда удавалось оторваться.

Часто, издеваясь над в хлам упившимися приятелями.

Например, над Джеффом, который сейчас использовал одну из официанток в качестве опоры для лэп-дэнс. Хотя, судя по его телодвижениям, можно было, скорее, подумать, будто его в задницу оса ужалила.

Основным фактором, который убивал всё удовольствие от этого развлечения, было то, что, как правило, они делали это вместе с Куртом.

С Куртом, сидящим за противоположным концом стола, в обнимку с этой гнидой Кейлом, которого он решил притащить с собой, Бог знает, почему.

Существует ограниченное количество вещей, которые человек может вынести в своей жизни, прежде чем полностью спятит или объявит себя побеждённым. Себастиан опасно приближался к своему пределу. Каждый раз, когда Курт смеялся над каким-нибудь замечанием этого гнома, каждый раз, когда Чендлер приближался к нему, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо, и каждый раз, когда Курт любезничал с ним, Смайт оказывался всё ближе к грани.

Себастиан был не из тех, кто становится жертвой подобных представлений. Как правило. Но даже если он знал, что Курт пригласил Кейла, вероятнее всего, чтобы разозлить его и расплатиться за вещи, сказанные им утром в классе, это не то чтобы сильно облегчало его состояние.

Он достиг пика, когда примерно через пару часов после начала этой нелепой вечеринки все собрались в центре зала, чтобы превратить её в импровизированную дискотеку. Зал, который Bread Sticks выделил им, был не слишком обширным, но столы расставили в круг возле стены так, чтобы оставить центр комнаты свободным, так что пространство было. Ограниченное, но было.

Танцевать приходилось в некоторой тесноте. И это означало, что, когда Чендлер пригласил Курта на танец, и тот принял приглашение, двое, в силу обстоятельств, оказались буквально склеенными.

Вот, это был его предел.

Вид тела Курта, тесно прижатого к раскрасневшемуся Кейлу, переполнил сосуд терпения.

Притворяясь, будто не заметил сострадательный взгляд Тэда, он отвернулся от этого отвратительного зрелища и направился в другой зал к небольшой барной стойке, чтобы выпить кофе.

По всем правилам игры, сейчас ему следовало прилюдно устроить сцену ревности Курту. Он это отлично знал. Он должен был пробиться сквозь толпу на танцполе и заявить права на того, в правах на которого он и сам-то не был уже уверен.

Однако, для такого он был совершенно не в настроении.

Он определенно не чувствовал себя в форме для подобных жестов, более того, какая-то часть его, часть, немного капризная и слезливая, часть, которая редко проявлялась, но, тем не менее, существовала, в этот момент предавалась жалости к себе и громогласно заявляла, что Хаммел не заслуживает видеть его поражение.

Единственное, в чём ему повезло, было то, что все уже успели настолько набраться, что забыли о песнях, подготовленных для Ника. Обычный финал. Для каждого дня рождения. Позже торжество переносилось в какую-нибудь пустующую виллу, взятую в аренду или на дискотеку в центре, и всё деградировало ещё больше, как всегда.

Себастиан, однако, был уверен, что в этот раз не станет участвовать.

Он не мог себе позволить потерять контроль, поскольку должен был соблюдать условия пари... Ну, разве не было полным идиотизмом всё ещё беспокоиться об этом, когда Курт в соседнем помещении, возможно, в этот самый момент позволял Чендлеру щупать свою задницу, да ещё и в трезвом виде, учитывая, что он никогда не пил?

«Да пошло оно всё!» – подумал Себастиан, и, поднявшись, поспешно отправился к выходу.

Снаружи, холодный воздух после шума и душного тепла тесного помещения, заставил его зябко передёрнуться.

Себастиан обхватил себя руками и только тогда понял, что вышел, не захватив свою кожаную куртку. Но ничто не могло бы заставить его сейчас зайти назад. Он должен был, по крайней мере, прокатиться немного на машине, прежде чем вернуться. Чтобы дать кое-кому время заметить, что он ушёл.

Господи, как же он был жалок. И когда он успел стать таким?

– Снова сбегаешь, Смайт? – внезапно настиг его насмешливый голос, и, обернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с Хантером, который, очевидно, вышел выкурить сигарету.

– Привет социопатам, – поприветствовал его Себастиан с ноткой того специфического юмора, который был адресован только ему. В сущности, они с Хантером были друзьями. Но немного странного типа. – Я не заметил тебя сегодня вечером. 

– Вероятно, потому, что меня там не было, Смайт. Я почти всё время провёл здесь, снаружи. Курил и пил пиво. То есть, я хотел зайти, знаешь... но потом Джефф спел ту жуткую песенку, и начался ужин, и... – он не стал заканчивать. Но Себастиану это и не нужно было, чтобы понять, о чём он, учитывая, что он сам был свидетелем всего этого.

– Ну, что ж, хорошо повеселиться, Гитлер в миниатюре. Я ухожу, – попрощался он, вновь направляясь к своей машине.

– Знаешь, не так побеждают в сражениях. Если ты отступишь, выиграет враг, – сказал Хантер, блокируя его стратегическое отступление, которое, судя по всему, таким уж стратегическим не было. – И я не имею в виду этого Кейла – он не враг, а всего лишь тот, кто пытается залезть в штаны Курту. И сам же Курт использует его для того, чтобы заставить тебя реагировать. Чтобы задеть тебя. А ты что делаешь? Бежишь? Снова, как в среду ночью, когда ты ввалился ко мне в комнату? Ты себе влагалище отрастил, или твои яйца ещё при тебе? Знаю, что ты не занимаешься сексом почти неделю, но должен бы помнить, как ими пользоваться.

– Да какая тебе разница, чем я там занимаюсь, а чем нет? – выпалил Себастиан, оборачиваясь к нему как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Кларингтон отправил кому-то сообщение с мобильника с ужасно самодовольным видом.

– Ровным счётом никакой, на самом деле. Мне просто нравится, наблюдать как ты заводишься. Ты же знаешь.

– Сегодня неподходящий вечер, Кларингтон, брось сигарету и иди играть с другими детишками, у папочки дела.

– Типа… какие? Рыдать в тряпочку, как отчаявшаяся домохозяйка? – поддел снова Хантер, и Себастиан начал терять терпение.

И да, он знал. Хантер делал это каждый раз. Он видел в нём своего рода конкурента на роль лидера и пользовался каждым удобным и неудобным случаем, чтобы задирать, дразнить и провоцировать его. Больше ради шалости, чем действительно по злобе, это правда, но в тот момент Себастиана это всё равно бесило. Он определённо был не в духе.

И он уже собирался огрызнуться и уйти, когда Курт выбежал из дверей заведения впопыхах, как если бы смерть гналась за ним по пятам. Так быстро, что почти налетел на Себастиана. Этого не случилось только потому, что в последний момент он поднял глаза и увидел его прямо перед собой.

Тогда он остановился и уставился на него с растерянным видом. Потом посмотрел на свой мобильник, который сжимал в руке. И снова на него.

Затем он повернулся, наконец, к Хантеру и раздражённо сказал: 

– Он вовсе не пьян и не рискует врезаться на своей машине в стену, Кларингтон.

– Ничего себе, Хаммел! Хочешь сказать, что он такой в нормальном состоянии? Что сказать… плохо дело, – поддел тот его, и когда увидел, что Себастиан собирается открыть рот, добавил поспешно: – Вы – члены одного хора. Мне наплевать, как вы это сделаете, но эти ваши показательные выступления должны закончиться, потому что мне нужно, чтобы группа оставалась сплочённой, если я хочу довести её до победы. Поэтому вы разберётесь со всеми вашими заморочками… сейчас! – и, не добавляя ничего больше, он отбросил подальше сигарету, и вошёл внутрь. Оставляя их одних.

Молчание, которое повисло между ними, было настолько тяжёлым и абсурдным, что Себастиан рассмеялся бы. Если бы не был так смущён и так зол. Из-за чего, он и сам не знал.

Ну, разве что...

– Тебе весело там? – спросил он вдруг тоном более резким, чем рассчитывал.

Курт моментально обернулся к нему, дерзко отвечая на его взгляд, а затем произнёс:

– Достаточно, да, – и в его сдержанном тоне отчётливо прозвучала злость.

Он был зол? ОН был зол?

Он притащил с собой другого на праздник, провёл с ним весь вечер, да ещё и танцевал в обнимочку… и ОН злился?

Ладно, допустим, Себастиан дал ему не слишком приятное определение. Но, если уж на то пошло, были моменты, когда он называл его и похуже, чем друг с привилегиями, и Курт никогда не обижался.

В этот же раз он даже ударил его. И потом привёл дружка, который мечтал поиметь его, на праздник.

И ОН был зол?

Нет. Такой расклад его не устраивал.

– Отлично. Фантастика. Приятного продолжения, тогда. Смотри, не пей слишком много. Я бы не хотел застать тебя за слишком шумными занятиями, когда вернусь, – сказав это, он развернулся и продолжил прерванный путь к своей машине.

– Уже уезжаешь? – закричал ему вслед Курт.

– Идея была такая, да.

– Возвращаешься в Далтон раньше десяти часов в пятницу вечером?

– Может, заскочу в Scandals сначала, – огрызнулся Себастиан, уже добравшись до автомобиля и шаря по карманам в поисках ключей.

Он почувствовал его запах, прежде чем услышал шаги. Ощутил его тепло прежде лёгкого прикосновения руки, которая обхватила его запястье, останавливая попытку вставить ключ в замочную скважину автомобиля.

– Срок пари ещё не истёк, ты не можешь отправиться в Scandals, – прошептал тогда Курт, так близко к его уху, и Себастиан лишь в тот момент понял, что тот практически вплотную прижимается к его спине.

Его организм отреагировал мгновенно, как и каждый раз. Он немного откинулся назад, чтобы быть ещё ближе к нему, а затем прошептал: 

– Оно ещё в силе? 

Курт не ответил на этот вопрос. Просто отпустил запястье и обвил обе руки вокруг его груди, заключая в объятие. 

Через некоторое время – и могли пройти минуты, как и часы – Курт прошептал: 

– Прости меня. За пощёчину.

– Думаю, я её заслужил, – ответил Себастиан тихо, а затем развернулся в кольце его рук, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Куртом, обхватил его руками вокруг талии и привлёк к себе, прислоняясь к дверце своей машины и раздвигая ноги, чтобы Курт мог устроиться между ними. – Это слово... я так не думаю, ты ведь знаешь, Курт. Я имею в виду, я никогда не считал, что ты был только этим. Я просто был... эмм, обычным Себастианом, наверное.

И звук смеха Курта после этих слов успокоил его мгновенно, и вернул на лицо улыбку, которая осветила и глаза Курта, как только тот её увидел.

– Этот спор немного вышел у нас из-под контроля, да?

– Да, но... у меня есть оправдание – воздержание от секса и от возможности касаться твоего великолепного тела – чтобы оправдать моё кратковременное безумие. У тебя какие отговорки, Хаммел? – поддел его Себастиан, в своей обычной манере. Ему нужно было немного их привычной рутины, чтобы снова почувствовать себя хорошо, в тот момент.

И было удивительно, насколько он соскучился по таким мелочам как эта, даже если на самом деле ему пришлось обходиться без них всего один день.

Курт вдруг снова сделался серьезным и, подняв руку, коснулся губ Себастиана, проводя по ним пальцами в почти невесомой ласке.

– Мне не хватает твоих губ. Я скучаю по ощущению их прикосновений к моему телу. Скучаю по твоим поцелуям, – прошептал он, и каждое слово, казалось, напрямую долетело до члена Смайта, возбуждая его мгновенно. И больше. Каждое слово долетело прямо в его сердце. Согревая его.

– Потанцуй со мной, – попросил он тогда, сам не зная, что собирается сказать это, пока слова не слетели с его губ.

Курт посмотрел на него в некотором замешательстве, но скоро его лицо озарилось лукавой кокетливой улыбкой.

– Здесь? – спросил он.

И Себастиан понял мгновенно. Он разыгрывал сцену одного из его любимых фильмов. Одного из тех, которые заставил Смайта смотреть вместе с ним.

Грязные Танцы.

С усмешкой, он поднял глаза к небу.

– Да, здесь, – ответил Себастиан, подыгрывая Хаммелу. Потом он взял его за руки и подвёл к дверям заведения.

Его не волновали люди, проходившие мимо. Не волновало, если они выглядели глупо, танцуя, прижавшись друг к другу, будто это был медленный танец, под быструю музыку, доносившуюся изнутри Bread Sticks.

Его волновал только жар тела Курта. Лицо Курта, уткнувшееся в изгиб его шеи, рот Курта так близко к его разгорячённой коже, что хватило бы самой малости для того, чтобы снова насладиться его вкусом.

В действительности, было достаточно одного слова Себастиана.

Слова, которое он не привык говорить, но, которое разрешило бы всё в один миг.

Слова, которое, на самом деле, он испытывал необходимость произнести.

Я сдаюсь.

Я отдаю себя тебе. Этому чувству. Тому, что испытываю, когда ты рядом. Тому, чем мы бываем, когда мы вместе.

Я сдаюсь.

Но Себастиан не был настолько смел. Он не умел произносить нужные слова даже тогда, когда от них зависело всё для него.

Поэтому, медленно отстранившись от Курта, он пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

Себастиан был из тех, кто действует, не теряя времени на болтовню.

Он хотел поцеловать Курта. В тот самый момент, когда пари было ещё в действии. Он хотел поцеловать его и послать всё к чертям. Ведь его совсем не привлекала перспектива вернуться к тому, что было между ними прежде. Даже раньше они не были только друзьями, которые трахаются, и всё.

И, может быть, Себастиан не знал, как передать это на словах, но он скучал по Курту. Ему не хватало его голоса, его улыбки, его прикосновений, а не только его тела.

Если он не знал, как это сказать, он мог продемонстрировать ему это, в надежде, что Курт всё поймёт.

Поэтому он начал наклоняться к его приоткрытым губам. И они почти касались друг друга – губы против губ, дыхание против дыхания – когда кто-то оттащил Курта назад, отрывая от него.

Кейл. Опять Кейл. Который тряс Курта как тряпичную куклу. 

– Ты снова это делаешь, Курт? Ты опять используешь меня, только чтобы заставить его ревновать? С меня хватит! Я не твоя игрушка! Ты мне нравишься, и ты знаешь, потому что я говорил тебе об этом тысячу раз, но если ты не чувствуешь того же ко мне, перестань меня использовать!

– Отцепись, Чендлер, оставь его, – вмешался Себастиан, выйдя, наконец, из ступора и отталкивая его от Курта. Который был достаточно силён, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно, но, тем не менее, не оказывал сопротивления и ни слова не возражал на упрёки Кейла, и Себастиан знал, почему – потому что внутри себя он думал, что заслуживает их все до единого.

Но правда была в том, что Хаммел не вводил Чендлера в заблуждение. Кейл сам выбрал этот путь и позволил себя использовать, надеясь, что хоть так сможет чего-то добиться. Чего-то, что в противном случае, он отлично знал, никогда бы ему не светило.

– Ну, правильно, оставить его – это то, что я должен был сделать сразу, – согласился с ним взбешенный Чендлер, который, повысив голос, снова пошёл в наступление на Курта, наблюдавшего за ним с сожалением на лице. – Когда сегодня вечером он позвонил мне, чтобы пригласить сопровождать его сюда, мне следовало сообразить, что всё закончится как обычно. Что я опять окажусь в стороне, любуясь на то, как он резвится с тобой.

– Я ничего не обещал тебе, Чендлер, – слабым голосом заметил Курт, обняв себя руками. Он казался таким потерянным, и Себастиану было странно видеть его таким.

– Нет, конечно. Ты же никогда этого не делаешь. Но знаешь, что ещё ты не делаешь? Ты не слушаешь. Меня. Потому что я тебе говорил и пытался дать понять всеми способами, что ты меня интересуешь, и что я хочу быть больше, чем друг для тебя, но ты меня не слышишь. Ты говоришь мне, что мы просто друзья, но не гнушаешься, когда тебе это нужно, заигрывать со мной, как будто не знаешь, что это имеет значение для меня. Ты месяцами жаловался, что Смайт не умеет использовать правильные слова с тобой, но ты сам такой же. Хотя, нет, ты хуже. Он, по крайней мере, не притворяется кем-то другим, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно. Ты – да.

– Довольно, Кейл! – оборвал его Себастиан, которому надоела вся эта болтовня.

Может, это и было правдой, что Курт его использовал. Но Чендлер согласился на это, заранее зная, на что идёт, по собственной воле. Он позволил вытирать о себя ноги. И не мог винить никого, кроме себя, за это.

– Точно, довольно! Вы заслуживаете друг друга. Я только надеюсь, что когда он от тебя устанет, ты не побежишь за утешением ко мне. Потому что, уверяю, ты не найдёшь меня, Хаммел. 

– Не беспокойся. Себастиан меня не обидит. 

– Ну, конечно! Такого ведь никогда не случалось, правда? – съязвил Кейл с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе, которая начинала выводить Себастиана из себя. Он знал, что перед ним был парень, который чувствовал себя отвергнутым, и не мог не признать, что не во всём он был неправ. Себастиан уже ранил Курта. Этим утром, к примеру. Но Кейл не имел права судить то, что было между ним и Куртом.

– В душе, ты абсолютно уверен, что он такой... особенный. Почему? Что он сделал ради тебя, чтобы заставить поверить в это? Ничего, вот что. Тогда, откуда у тебя эта слепая вера в него, можешь ответить? Почему ты так ему доверяешь? Почему ты веришь в него?.. 

– Да потому что я люблю его, ублюдок! – крикнул вдруг Курт, заставляя Чендлера заткнуться в одно мгновение.

И заставляя подскочить в груди сердце Себастиана, который тут же обернулся, потрясённо глядя на него, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Курт испуганно распахнул глаза и быстро поднёс руку ко рту, словно только что выдал страшный секрет, о котором никто никогда не должен был узнать.

Скорее всего, для него так оно и было.

Ведь, в сущности, какие надежды дал ему Себастиан?

И он возненавидел себя. Возненавидел себя в момент, когда увидел, как Курт в ужасе опустил взгляд, а затем торопливо повернуться к своей машине и убежал. Он возненавидел себя, когда попытался погнаться за ним, но две на удивление сильных руки схватили его за плечи, останавливая, и, обернувшись, он увидел, что это был Кейл. Он возненавидел себя, потому что мог закричать что-нибудь, чтобы задержать Курта, но, как всегда, не сумел найти слов. Он возненавидел себя потому, что, при желании, вполне мог бы избавиться от хватки этого мерзкого карлика одним рывком, но проблема состояла в том, что он понятия не имел, что сделать и сказать, в случае, если бы удалось остановить Курта, а потому трусливо позволил этой хватке не дать выставить себя на смех.

Он возненавидел себя и тогда, когда в порыве гнева, едва Курт успел завести мотор и рвануть с места, он развернулся и со всей силы врезал Кейлу кулаком в нос, отправляя его в нокаут.

Он возненавидел себя… ведь ничего из того, что он делал, не было тем, что он хотел бы сделать.

Ничего.

Курт любил его и признал это вслух.

А он даже не знал, что должен был, или хотел сделать в этой связи.

– Ты знаешь, что задолжал мне это. Теперь мы в расчете, – сказал Себастиан, протягивая руку Чендлеру, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Тот посмотрел на предложенную руку, а затем ему в лицо и, качая головой, принял помощь.

– Ты выиграл, Смайт. Я сдаюсь, – сказал он твёрдо, выдерживая его взгляд. – На самом деле, я никогда и не вступал в состязание. И теперь мне надоело быть его запасным вариантом, которого используют только чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве или чтобы выбесить тебя. У меня тоже есть самолюбие. И я заслуживаю лучшего, думаю. Но он тоже заслуживает лучшего, Смайт. Он заслуживает парня, который не боится показать другим, что любит его.

Это Себастиан знал и без него.

Кое в чём, однако, Кейл ошибался. Ничего он не выиграл. И ничего не выиграет до тех пор, пока не сумеет понять, что в действительности чувствует к Курту, а затем сказать ему об этом.

Не обращая больше внимания на Чендлера, он поспешил к своей машине, и, вскочив внутрь, помчался к Далтону.

Ему нужно было найти Курта. Потом он поймёт, что делать. Что сказать.

Но, когда он добрался до Далтона, нашёл только обалдевшего Трента, который сообщил, что Курт вернулся к себе домой на выходные.

Не оставив ему ни сообщения, ни чего-либо другого.

И Себастиану опять приходилось справляться со всем этим в одиночку.

XXXXX

В субботу утром Себастиан проснулся, но было бы более правильным сказать, что он просто встал с постели, учитывая, что всю ночь Смайт не сомкнул глаз, не в силах избавиться от одной навязчивой мысли.  
Ему необходимо было поговорить с Куртом.

О них двоих. О том, кем они были друг для друга, и кем им суждено было быть.

К несчастью, решиться на это и сделать это оказалось для него далеко не одним и тем же.

У него не было телефона или компьютера, чтобы связаться с ним, и даже когда он пытался позвонить с телефонов их товарищей, Хаммел всё равно не отвечал, вероятно, догадываясь, что это может оказаться он.

О том, чтобы заявиться к Курту домой в субботу, и речи идти не могло.

Для начала, он не знал даже адреса, потому что ни разу не согласился пойти с ним на традиционный ужин в пятницу вечером, несмотря на то, что Курт неоднократно приглашал его, боясь, что это могло придать их отношениям слишком интимный характер... как в настоящей паре.

Проблема, впрочем, была не в этом, потому что он был уверен, что даже если бы знал адрес, всё равно не смог бы войти в дом Курта.

Его отец никогда не работал в выходные, и часто его брат Финн тоже крутился поблизости вместе с этой занудой Берри, его девушкой. И горькая правда была в том, что никому из них он не был слишком симпатичен. Возможно, Бёрт делал ему небольшую скидку, доверяя суждению сына, но только потому, что Курт, разумеется, не сказал ему ничего о том, каков в действительности был характер их связи, и он считал, что они только друзья. В противном случае, Себастиан был убежден, а вернее, просто знал, что Берт четвертовал бы его… медленно. Очень-очень медленно.

Хаммел-старший всё ещё ждал возвращения Блейна, и не скрывал этого.

И было чистым безумием, если задуматься, что нематриальное присутствие бывшего, останавливало его даже в тот момент, когда, наконец, он осознал. Многие вещи. Все те, что не понимал раньше.

Осознание пришло в ту бессонную ночь.

И оно не принесло с собой ни радости, ни облегчения, а одну только злость.

На собственную глупость. На собственную слепоту.

И на то, что опирался на воспоминание об Андерсоне, и на тот факт, что Курт не забыл о нём, используя это в качестве оправдания, лишь бы не предпринимать ни малейших усилий, чтобы заменить его в сердце Курта.

И не потому, что Себастиан не знал, как любить, или не хотел любить.

А из грёбанного страха.

Из страха открыться кому-то, кто может ранить тебя просто… любя. Просто потому, что ты его любишь.

Да, в конце концов, он понял, что всегда любил Курта.

Значит, он рисковал потерять парня, которого любил.

Рисковал потерять его, потому что тот имел смелость, которой ему самому не хватало.

Рисковал потерять его, потому что думал, что не умеет любить. Но на деле любил. Просто боялся этого.

Потому что, когда любишь, остаёшься беззащитным, а когда ты беззащитен – тебя могут ранить.

И это больно.

Себастиан начал свою безумную гонку, едва поднявшись с постели и одевшись. Он бросался в каждое место, где думал, что сможет найти Курта в субботу утром. Музыкальный магазин, Lima Bean, мастерская его отца, торговый центр Лаймы.

Он метался по всем этим точкам без остановки, забыв о еде и питье, и стараясь не думать.

Он мчался наперегонки со временем, прекрасно зная, что, вероятнее всего, единственное место, где мог действительно найти его, было также единственным местом, куда вход ему был закрыт, только потому, что он не хотел быть его парнем, а Курт не приводил в дом кого-то, кто им не был.

Идиот.

Он был полнейшим идиотом.

Он смог вздохнуть полной грудью только тем вечером, когда, сидя в машине напротив Lima Bean, ожидая, надеясь и молясь, что Курт придёт туда, получил сообщение от Хантера, который сообщал о том, что Хаммел заехал в Далтон, чтобы взять кое-какие вещи, зная, что его там нет.

«Задержи его», – написал Себастиан в ответ. – «Задержи его, и я сделаю всё, что хочешь».

И он снова погнал машину.

Он гнал с такой скоростью и так безоглядно, что дважды чуть не попал в аварию и получил штраф.

Но ему было всё равно.

Когда он пришёл в академию, то не обратил внимания ни на кого, кроме Хантера, который с загадочной улыбкой направил его на крышу общежития.

Себастиан ни разу за весь день не посмотрел на часы. Он не сделал этого и когда поднимался по лестнице бегом, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, и услышал бой часов на колокольне старого здания школы Далтон.

Он знал, что была ночь, разумеется.

Но понял, как уже на самом деле поздно, только когда подошёл к двери, ведущей на крышу и, распахнув её, оказался прямо перед Куртом, сидящим на карнизе, который, обернувшись к нему, сухо сказал: 

– Полночь. Ты победил, – и в его голосе прозвучала такая печаль, что сердце Себастиана разбилось надвое.

Да какое ему дело было до какой-то дурацкой победы сейчас!

Ему было плевать на выигрыш, если на кону стоял риск потерять того, кого он любил. Поэтому…

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он. Прежде чем успел задуматься над словами. Прежде чем успел понять, что это было именно тем, что он действительно чувствовал. Он открыл рот и произнёс эти три коротких слова, которых так боялся.

Это не было проходным «Я люблю тебя». Это было «Я люблю тебя», что услышишь редко. Прочувствованное. Настоящее. «Я люблю тебя» не надуманное и не произнесённое в расчёте получить что-то.

Это было «Я люблю тебя» того, кто отдался, наконец, чувству, которое испытывал уже давно.

Это было «Я люблю тебя» того, кто понял, что иногда открыться перед другими, делало тебя, скорее, более сильным, нежели слабым.

Это было «Я люблю тебя» того, кто говорит, зная, что чувствует именно это. Любовь.

Себастиан не ощутил себя свободным после того как сказал это. Но не почувствовал себя и закабалённым. Не почувствовал себя победителем, но и не побеждённым.

Однако… он почувствовал себя счастливым.

Почувствовал облегчение.

Он почувствовал себя, наконец… собой.

Он не позволил себе остановиться, под поражённым взглядом Курта, который смотрел на него с открытым ртом, а подошёл ближе и, взяв его за руки, продолжил: 

– Я не умею говорить правильные слова, но если тебе нужны они, чтобы понять, что я чувствую, хорошо, я скажу их. Если хочешь подарков, я забросаю тебя ими. Если хочешь кольцо, я куплю тебе самое огромное, какое только смогу найти в этом дерьмовом городишке. Если хочешь называть меня своим парнем, можешь делать это… Я твой парень. Всегда им был, Курт. Чёрт… называй меня хоть киской и любым приторным прозвищем, которое тебе по вкусу, лишь бы Хантер не услышал, иначе он меня со света сживёт своими остротами. Но не убегай, Курт. Не уходи от меня. Не делай этого только потому, что я не идеальный бойфренд из любовного романа. Я... я не могу им быть, окей? Мне не по нраву все эти розовые слюни, это не мой стиль. Рано или поздно, я облажаюсь… больше того, наверняка, я не раз напортачу по-крупному. Но всё, что я говорю, всё, что делаю... я говорю и делаю это от сердца. В этом ты можешь быть уверен. Я хочу тебя. Я... я тебя люблю. Поэтому, если для того, чтобы быть с тобой, я должен стать другим, что ж... я им стану. Ты просто должен дать мне время, и иметь терпение. 

– Ты... ты меня любишь? – пробормотал Курт, всё ещё изумлённо глядя на него, и Себастиан усмехнулся.

– Да, эмм... я не удивлён, что из всей моей длинной речи ты услышал только это. Всё-таки ты победил, да, Хаммел? 

– Я победил? Ты думаешь, что... – Курт рывком освободился от хватки Себастиана и устремил на него гневный взгляд. – Я победил, говоришь? Я... рискую получить нервный срыв с тобой! Каждый раз. И максимум, что ты смог сказать мне сейчас: я точно облажаюсь, но, эй… я попробую! Да? 

– Да брось, моё признание не прозвучало так уж плохо, Курт. 

– Не то чтобы ты был обязан, Смайт. Если это не то, что ты чувствуешь, не стоит говорить мне всё это, знаешь ли...

– Так и есть, я сказал тебе это не потому, что чувствую себя обязанным... я сделал это, потому что хотел это сделать. Потому что это то, что я чувствую. 

– И я должен тебе поверить? 

– Да... ну... это ведь было то, чего ты хотел... 

– Вот, видишь? Ты это сделал, потому что этого хотел я, не потому, что ты этого хотел. 

– Хаммел, ты становишься невыносим, клянусь. Я сделал это, потому что люблю тебя, окей? Можешь просто заткнуться, принять моё «Я люблю тебя» и сказать в ответ что-нибудь милое, вроде... я тоже тебя люблю? 

– Ты этого не заслужил. Ты как... 

Но Себастиан не позволил ему закончить. Когда он понял, что они снова делают то, что привыкли – орут друг на друга, ничего толком не говоря, он шагнул вперед, схватил Курта за плечи и притянул к себе, затыкая ему рот жарким поцелуем.

– Я люблю тебя, – повторил он снова, когда оторвался от него. – Я люблю тебя, и это будет нелегко. Я люблю тебя, и наверняка не раз случится, что ты захочешь убить меня… или я тебя. Но я тебя люблю. И буду продолжать любить, если ты уйдёшь. Я буду продолжать любить тебя, даже если ты лишишь меня секса на полгода, потому что я люблю тебя, а не только твоё тело. Я люблю твою улыбку, твои глаза, твою кожу, конечно, но я также люблю то, какой ты. Я люблю то, каким становлюсь я, когда ты рядом. Я люблю всё в тебе. Потому что... люблю тебя. И говорить это не трудно, как я всегда считал... это... просто... правильно. Я люблю тебя, Курт. 

– Хм... этот вариант уже лучше... – буркнул Курт со смесью волнения и веселья, и Себастиан рассмеялся. Рассмеялся от души, как редко это делал с кем-то, кроме Курта.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – прошептал Курт, заливаясь краской, пока говорил это. И он выглядел таким милым в тот момент, что Себастиан захотел защитить его от всех и всего. Даже от себя.

– Я знаю. Твоё заявление на стоянке было довольно… как бы это сказать? Искренним и спонтанным? В стиле Хаммела, короче. 

– Дурак! – стукнул его Курт кулаком в плечо. – Просто Чендлер вывел меня из себя. Но это правда. Я готов дать всё время, которое тебе потребуется, чтобы научиться и привыкнуть, потому что я люблю тебя. И это значит, что я люблю и законченного мудака, каким ты частенько бываешь, и милого парня, который изредка выходит наружу. За эту неделю я понял, что то, чего мне действительно не хватало, были не красивые слова и подарки, а... ты. То, что я не мог быть с тобой, не мог тебя обнять и почувствовать своим, где и когда хотел… это заставило меня понять одну важную вещь. Я не говорил это из гордости. И я тоже натворил глупостей. Но, да... я люблю тебя. Таким, какой ты есть. Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился кем-то другим. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не боялся говорить все эти вещи, если... ну, тебе захочется их сказать. 

И затем, прежде чем Себастиан успел бы ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое, в своём духе – а ухмылка на его лице в этот момент не предвещала ничего другого – он притянул его к себе и обнял.

– Мы можем начать с начала и посмотреть, как пойдёт? – спросил он с отчётливо различимой тревогой в голосе.

Себастиан улыбнулся и, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, прошептал:

– Да, мне хотелось бы. 

И к чертям страх, и всё остальное.

Это же были они...

И всё у них получится, Себастиан знал.

– Пойдём вниз? – сказал затем Курт чуть хриплым голосом, полным желания, прямо ему на ухо, и Себастиан внезапно ощутил себя счастливым. Он был счастлив, потому что понял в этот самый момент, что, когда он снова будет держать в объятиях обнажённого задыхающегося Курта, это будет, чтобы заняться любовью, а не сексом.

И это будет первый раз для него.

Позже, этой ночью, на свежих простынях его постели, их соитие будет настоящим единением, а не только реализацией физического желания.

Наступит момент, и его сердце взорвётся в груди, когда его глаза встретятся с глазами Курта, пока он будет двигаться внутри него, как они оба любили – грубо и необузданно, но в то же время, нежно и бережно.

Совершенно.

Именно так он почувствует себя позже в объятиях Курта, когда новое, «Я люблю тебя» прозвучит – спонтанное и разделённое.

Ведь, в конце концов... так любил Себастиан.

И так любил Курт.

Они не были схожи в этом.

Тем не менее, дополняли друг друга, в некотором смысле.

Потому что иногда противоположности притягиваются. Иногда, учатся друг у друга. Иногда растут рука об руку.

И иногда могут любить друг друга.

По-настоящему.


End file.
